Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love
by Icetail
Summary: Rose goes to Hogwarts in her 5th year, and she gets a new friend, Scorpius! But will Scorpius become more than a friend? With balls, and fights, will Rose even notice Scorpius? Please read and review!
1. On The Hogwarts Express

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

On the Hogwarts Express

Rose and her best friend Anna, from her house gryffindor, walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. Rose was in her 5th year at Hogwarts.

The only one that seemed to be empty, was the one with a boy named Scorpius, that was in his 5th year as well. He was alone, and when Rose asked if they could sit there, he said yes.

"How was your Summer Scorpius?" asked Rose while putting her trunk away and taking out her cat, (who's name was Cookie...) out of his cage.

"Very horrible." muttered Scorpius turning bright red because Rose had talked to him.

"Oh," said Anna. "That's too bad... Rose and I went to London."

Scorpius nodded, and took out a book from his trunk.

"What book is that?" asked Anna.

Scorpius stuck the book cover in front of their faces to show them, and started to read to himself.

"I get the feeling he doesn't want us to talk to him." whispered Rose into Anna's ear.

"Me to." whispered Anna back.

Scorpius slowly looked up from his book, scowling. He looked annoyed of their very presents.

"Lets go and see if we can find James." said Rose quickly standing up. (James was her cousin.)

"Good idea." said Anna, she stood up and smoothed her skirt.So Rose picked Cookie up, and opened the compartment door.

"See you later Scorpius." said Rose before they left.

He looked up from his book, and slowly, lifted his hand, and twitched in what Rose thought wasn't even a wave. But she just smiled and left.

Once they were safely out of earshot from Scorpius, they started to talk.

"That Scorpius is soooo stupid!" said Anna.

"He's not as bad as the rest of the Slytherins, though." said Rose slowly.

"Rose, didn't you notice?" asked Anna incredulously.

"Notice what?" she asked curiously.

"He really likes you! Didn't you notice how he blushed when you talked to him? I mean, how could you not have noticed? It's so obvious!"

"What? Are you crazy Anna? He's a SLYTHERIN and I'm a GRYFFINDOR." said Rose.

"Of course I know that, but that doesn't mean he can't like you!" said Anna playfully thumping Rose on the back.

"Anna," said Rose. "If you really believe that, then your even more crazy then I thought."

"Yeah sure," said Anna. "Hey look, there's James."

"Let's go say hi." said Rose opening the door.

James looked like he was in the middle of telling a joke, and when they opened the door, his friends all started to laugh.

"Hi Rose." said James.

"Hi James. We just came to say hi." said Rose turning to leave.

"Don't leave! Wait a sec, I'll come out..." he turned to his friends, and muttered something about being right back.

"How are you?" asked Rose once they were outside.

"Fine, how are you?" asked James.

"Hi Anna." said James.

"Hey James." said Anna blushing. Everyone knew that Anna liked James a lot, and that there were rumors that James liked Anna.

"Well," said Rose. "We should get going, see you later James."

"Bye!" he said going inside of his compartment.

"Oh my gosh, your cousin is so handsome!" said Anna.

"And talking about that, you should have seen James this vacation! I somehow got hold of his journal, and do you know what it said?" said Rose.

"What?" asked Anna eagerly.

"He said that he liked someone a lot. And do you know who that girl was?" said Rose teasingly.

"Who????" asked Anna, who was now jumping up and down.

"It was you!" she said.

Anna gasped and started to hug Rose.

"Is it really true?"

"Of course it is! So this year, he'll probably ask you to the ball, so don't die of shock when he asks you."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!!" said Anna.

"Let's go back to the compartment, Cookie is getting restless."

"Okay!!!!" said Anna who was smiling so much that it looked like her mouth would explode.

When they reached the compartment, they found Scorpius looking out he window.

"Were back!" announced Anna happily.

Rose elbowed her, to tell her to shut up.

"Hi Scorpius." said Rose sitting down across from him.

Scorpius looked up from the window, and stared at them.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Anna to Scorpius.

"Anna-" started Rose, but Anna had already started.

"We didn't do anything, and you still think were stupid, just because were in different houses."

"I don't think you're stupid..." muttered Scorpius blushing scarlet while looking at Rose.

"Then don't act like it." snapped Anna.

"Anna stop. He just said he doesn't think were stupid. What else can you ask for?" said Rose.

Scorpius abruptly got up, and walked out of the compartment, muttering something about going to the bathroom.

"Anna!" moaned Rose.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Why did you just do that? He wasn't doing anything." said Rose.

"So you do like him!" said Anna smiling.

"I do not!" she said turning brick red.

"Lets go follow him, and see where he goes." said Anna.

"Okay, but we have to be quiet." said Rose.

So they opened their door, and looked out. There was no sign of Scorpius.

"Lets each go a different way." whispered Anna.

Rose nodded, and took off the opposite way as Anna. It seemed that Scorpius wasn't anywhere, so Rose decided to look close to James's compartment.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. She ran closer to see who it was. To her horror, it was Scorpius. It seemed that someone thought it was funny to curse him.

"LET HIM GO!" screamed Rose running up to Scorpius.

"Rose!" Scorpius managed to say. "Run."

"NO! Who's doing this to you?" she looked around, and finally saw who it was.

It was a big Slytherin, that, in Rose's opinion, looked and smelled like a troll.

"Well, well, well." he said.

"It looks like Scorpius here has a girlfriend! Lets give them both something they'll remember."

"Expelliarmus!" screamed the troll.

Both of their wands flew out of their hands.

"And now," said the big Slytherin to Rose. "Time for a bit of fun."

"Densaugeo!" screamed the Slytherin pointing his wand at Rose's teeth.

"Rose!" yelled Scorpius running over to her.

She was trying to hide her fast growing teeth with her hands, while crying.

"Poor Scorpius. His girlfriend's teeth are growing." said the troll.

Scorpius forced Rose's hands away from her mouth. She sobbed even harder, and ran away.

Rose kept on running until she was completely alone. Then she saw her teeth and sobbed so hard, that her vision grew blurry.

"Rose?" asked someone.

She turned around, facing the wall, so that no one could see her.

"Rose?" asked the voice again. "It's me, Scorpius."

She turned around. Her teeth were now so long, that the were at her waist.

"Here, let me fix that." he said. He pointing his wand at Rose, and muttered something under his breath. Soon, her teeth were back to normal.

"Oh, and you forgot something." he said, throwing her her wand.

"Thanks Scorpius." she said.

"No problem." he said.

"Who was that person, anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, that was Parkinson. He's horrible."

"How did he find you anyway?" asked Rose.

"I was going to cool off, and, they found me." he said.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Well, should we go back to the compartment?" asked Rose finally.

"Yeah, okay." he said getting up.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Rose? I li-" said Scorpius.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Never mind." he said.

They had arrived to the compartment.

"Where have you been Rose?" demanded Anna when they entered.

Rose explained.

"Oh well, we should go and change, were supposed to arrive in about half an hour." said Anna.

"Okay." said Rose happily. It seemed that she had made a new friend!

**Authors Note: I'm going to update as soon as I can. Please review! And please, no flames...**

**-Icetail**


	2. Hogwarts At Last!

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love 

Hogwarts at Last

Rose looked out of the window of the compartment and smiled. She could see Hogwarts at last! _This year, _thought Rose._ I'm going to have a new friend! And I'm going to get better grades, and-_

"Rose!" said Anna. "Look! I can see Hogwarts!!!"

"I already saw it." said Rose and Scorpius together. They both blushed, and Anna raised her eyebrows.

"What?" asked Rose, moving her gaze from Scorpius, to back to the window.

"Rose," said Anna. "Can you come out for a second? I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. See you soon, Scorpius." she got up, and followed her best friend out of the compartment.

"What happened when you found Scorpius?" she asked Rose.

"Oh, nothing really." said Rose turning bright red.

"Come on Rose," said Anna. "You can tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Fine, I'll tell you." she said.

"I went off to find Scorpius, and I found him being cursed, so I tried to help him, and this big Slytherin came out of no where, and cursed me to! Then, I ran off, and Scorpius found me, and he fixed my teeth." she had said this all in one breath, so she was panting.

"Oh, that's so cool! See, he does like you!" she said hugging her. "You know Lily, it would do you good to finally get a boyfriend, and you seem to like him a little bit to!"

"Shut up, Anna," said Rose pushing her away playfully. "I do not like him. He's just a friend for now!"

"Sure, I get it," said Anna in mock anger. "You don't trust that I'd keep it a secret if you did like him, would you?"

"Of course I trust you! Your the best friend I've ever had! Please, for now, he's just a friend."

"Yeah, okay. Come on, lets go back to the compartment, or your _boyfriend _might get worried!" teased Anna.

Rose gave her a shove in the back.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" she said angrily.

"Calm down! I was just joking around!" said Anna.

They walked back into the compartment.

"Hi again." said Rose.

"Hi. I think we should get to Hogwarts very soon." said Scorpius, who was making an effort not to blush at the sight of Rose. It was obvious that he liked her alot.

"Good." said Anna. "I want to get to the feast! I'm starving!"

Rose jumped out of the train with Anna close behind her. Scorpius had already said goodbye, so that he could go with his own house.

"Finally!" said Rose happy to get out of the train. "I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in there!"

"Me to!" said Anna.

"Come on, let's get a carriage, so that we don't have to share with a weirdo." said Anna.

"Okay." said Rose skipping up to an empty carriage and climbing in. Anna followed, and sat next to her.

"I wonder what our schedules will be like." said Rose.

"I hope were together!" said Anna hugging Rose.

"We will be, because we both are taking the same classes.

"Good! Because I need your help for most things." said Anna, releasing Rose.

The carriages had started to move.

"I can't wait for the feast!" said Rose excitedly.

"Me to!" squealed Anna equally excited.

"And for Hogsmead! And for Quidditch! And for-" Rose stopped, trying to think of something else that was wonderful about Hogwarts.

"Homework!!!!!" finished Rose.

"I wonder if there'll be anything interesting this year." wondered Anna aloud.

"My dad said that when he went to school, they had The Triwizard Tournament!" said Rose.

"Oh that would be so cool!!!!" said Anna.

They had arrived at the school.

"Here we are!" said Rose jumping out of the carriage.

"Oh good!" said Anna.

They made their way up to the castle.

"Wonder where _Scorpius _is." said Anna.

"You know what Anna? Maybe your the one that likes him. Since your always talking about him." now it was Rose's turn to make Anna blush.

"Why would I like him, if I like James? And, Scorpius is a slimy git." said Anna defensively.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, lets get inside the castle, I'm starving!" said Rose.

They walked inside of the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Your attention please." said McGonagall, who was the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.

All attention was on the deputy headmistress.

"This year, we have a new headmistress this year. Please give a round of applause to Professor Elsa White!"

Everyone clapped, and the new headmistress walked up to the front of the staff table, beaming.

"She looks okay." said Rose to Anna.

"She seems nice! Lets see what she says." said Anna leaning forward to listen to what Elsa White had to say.

"Thank you, for such a wonderful welcome, Professor McGonagall. You are all making very good progress, according to all of the teachers here at Hogwarts. And I do know about each and every one of you. I will do my best to be the best headmistress I can be," said the new headmistress. "And there is another thing. This year, we will not only be doing homework and studying, but we will have some very fun activities every month! This year, we will have school balls! I know we will all enjoy them, and they are not mandatory, so you may indeed skip them if you want, but I want everyone to attend the first one."

Everyone clapped so hard and shouted words of praise at this.

"This is going to be so cool! I love dancing! Do you think James will ask me to one?" asked Anna.

"Probably. I want to go to the first one, to see if I like it, but if I don't, I will not be wasting precious studying time!" said Rose.

"There will be categories, though. Students in 1st year, 2nd year, and 3rd year will have their balls at one time, and students in 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year will have them at another!" said Elsa White smiling at the students. "The date and time of the balls will be posted in your common rooms two days before, so that you can all pick out dress robes. And now, without further ado, let the feast begin!"

All of the plates were magically filled before their eyes.

"Finally!" said James, who was sitting a few feet away from them.

"She's really nice! And I can't wait for those balls!" said Anna.

"We'll have to get more dress robes in Hogsmead, because we only brought like two pairs, and I refuse to ware the same thing every month!" said Anna seriously, while helping herself to some mashed potatoes.

"I probably won't go to all of them, because I bet you no one will ask me." said Rose, while pouring some Pumpkin Juice into her goblet.

"Don't say that! If anyone in our year isn't asked, its me!" said Anna. "There are lots of people that would like to go with you!"

"Name some." said Rose.

"Oh, Sco-" Anna started to say, but Rose had covered her mouth.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" demanded Anna.

"Don't say that name." warned Rose.

"Fine." said Anna crossly.

"No Anna, don't get mad! Please! I didn't mean it!" said Rose.

"Did you really think I was mad?" asked Anna. "I would never get mad at my best friend!"

"Thanks." said Rose.

When they finally finished their dinner, they made their way up to the common room. It was packed with people who were talking eagerly about the next day.

"I'm going to bed, I'm so tired." said Rose getting up from her armchair.

"Me to!" said Anna, who had been staring at James.

They ran up the stairs to their dormitory, and got ready for bed.

"Good-night Anna." said Rose yawning hugely.

"Nighty night." said Anna.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Anna?" asked Rose.

"Hmm?" asked Anna.

"Do you think anyone will ask me to the ball?" asked Rose.

"Of course they will Rose! I can't believe your asking me this! Your one of the best looking girls in this year. Tomorrow we'll go and see who you would like to ask you"

"Thanks Anna. Good-Night!" said Rose.

"Night Rose." said Anna

Rose felt a bit better. She hoped that she would get a date for the ball. But she went to sleep, so that she could get a good start on her day tomorrow.

**Authors Note****: Special thanks to ServalSpirit.**


	3. The Secret Admirer

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Three:

The Secret Admirer

Rose woke up early and since no one else was awake, decided to go to write a letter to her mom and dad. So she got out a piece of parchment and a quill and started her letter.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_We arrived at Hogwarts last night safely. And guess what? There's a new headmistress! She looks like she'll do a good job, and her name is Elsa White. Elsa likes dancing, and she said that every month, from now on, we'll have a ball. The first ball is mandatory for everyone to attend, because she wants us all to try dancing, to see if we like it. But the next ones are optional. I don't think I'll like them very much, because I don't think I can dance very well, even though I've never tried. I saw Hugo yesterday, and he seems like he's settling in very well, so don't worry about him. Everything is fine here, so don't worry._

_Your daughter,_

_Rose_

Rose read through it a few times, and then decided to send it. So she put on her cloak, and made her way up to the Owlery, where there were school owls that she would use.

When she reached her destination, she looked around to make sure she was alone. She was, so she walked up to her favorite school owl, who she called Snowy.

"Come here Snowy!" she said.

The owl woke up and walked down to her and held it's leg out so that she could tie her letter on.

In the middle of her tying, someone walked in.

"Hi Rose." said Scorpius.

Rose looked up and smiled.

"Hi Scorpius. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I could ask the same question to you." said Scorpius smiling mischievously.

"I'm sending a letter to my parents." said Rose.

"Same here." said Scorpius.

Rose put her attention to tying her letter onto her owl.

"Need some help?" asked Scorpius, who had finished tying his own letter on, and had already sent it off.

"Thanks Scorpius, I hate tying letters." she said.

He strode over and put his hands over hers and started to tie the letter himself.

She blushed, and backed off to let him finish.

"Why did you get up so early?" asked Rose.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" asked Scorpius.

"Me to." said Rose.

There was a long pause, then Scorpius broke the silence.

"Should we go then?" asked Scorpius.

"I really should get going, I need to get back to my dormitory." said Scorpius.

"Me to." said Rose getting up.

Scorpius led the way out of the owlery.

"I'm going this way." said Scorpius pointing down some stairs.

"Oh, well see you later Scorpius." said Rose.

"See you." he said, then sliding down the banister.

Rose laughed. _That must be the way to the Slytherin common room. _thought Rose.

Rose reached the common room a few minutes later, and found Anna still asleep.

_I won't even tell her that I met Scorpius._ thought Rose to herself._ She'll just tease me about it._

So Rose decided to take a shower. After the shower, she looked in the mirror. _I'm not that ugly._ thought Rose.

Her hair was very frizzy, and it was red. She also had a few freckles sprinkled around her cheek.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an owl pecking at her window. She opened it up, and gasped as she saw a letter that was attached to three red roses.

_This can't be for me._ she thought.

But it had her name on it.

So she opened it.

_These roses are pretty, but not as pretty as you._

_From _

_your green eyed_

_ secret admirer._

Rose read it six times, and gasped all six times. She ran into the dormitory and woke Anna up.

"Anna! Anna! Wake up!!!!!!" she shook her violently.

"Huh? What?" she was suddenly wide awake.

"Look what someone sent me!" she showed her the roses and the letter.

Anna read the letter, and smelled the roses.

"Green eyes, who do we know that has green eyes?" she seemed lost in thought.

"The only person I know that has green eyes is Scorpius," said Rose. "But it can't be him!"

"Why not?" asked Anna.

"Because, just because." said Rose.

"I think it is Scorpius, but lets both look at all the boys eyes, and make a list." said Anna.

"No way, it's probably just a joke, lets not take it to seriously, until I get another one." said Rose.

"I'm going to make a list of all the boys in our year that has green eyes." said Anna.

"Lets go get some breakfast," said Rose. "I want to see our new schedules.

"Okay." agreed Anna.

They both went down to the common room.

"Lets check and see if there's a Hogsmeade soon." said Rose.

"Maybe your _green eyed secret admirer _will ask you." said Anna.

So they looked at the notice board, and saw that there was a note from their new headmistress.

_Dear Students of Hogwarts,_

_Tomorrow there will be a ball, and the theme of this months ball is A Welcoming Ball. You may where anything you like. Please note, that all students __must__ wear dress robes._

_Hoping you are all enjoying your first day at Hogwarts,_

_Your headmistress,_

_Elsa White_

"There's a ball tomorrow!" said Anna jumping up and down.

"Cool! I can't wait!" said Rose.

"Do you think James will ask me?" asked Anna in a softer voice.

"I think he will," said Rose.

"Lets go get breakfast, and I can start my list of boys with green eyes." said Anna leading the way down to the Great Hall.

"What are you going to put on for the ball tomorrow?" asked Anna.

"I think I'll wear my bright yellow dress robes with my yellow necklace and earrings." said Rose, while absentmindedly stroking her hair.

The sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Anna got out a piece of parchment, and a quill.

"Okay lets see." said Anna gazing around the hall, looking for green eyed boys.

She started her list, while Rose ate breakfast.

"Okay, I'll continue my list throughout the whole day." said Anna, starting to eat her breakfast as well.

"Your attention please." said the headmistress as she sat down.

"I am sure that you all have seen the notice in your common rooms about the ball tomorrow night. I made a slight mistake, and didn't put the time. For your information, it is at 7:30, and let me remind you all, that you _must _wear dress robes. You may wear any type of color dress robes. And tomorrow night, there will be no homework, as a special treat. Don't worry, I've already fixed it with your professors." an erupt of applause came when she finished. "Now, moving on, each of your head of house is going to pass around your new schedules. So please pay attention to when they call your name. Thank you, and please enjoy your first day at Hogwarts."

"NO HOMEWORK!" screamed James jumping up on the table.

McGonagall gave him a warning look, and he got off, looking sour.

Then, professor McGonagall started calling names from her house.

"Anna Carter!" McGonagall said.

Anna walked up to her, and she gave her her schedule.

"Rose Wealsley!" said McGonagall finally.

Rose skipped up to her, and her head of house gave her a schedule that was identical to Anna's.

"Anna! Look, I have the exact same schedule then yours!" said Rose.

"Good, I was scared that we wouldn't be together." said Anna looking relieved.

"Lets see, first we have Muggle studies with the Huffelpuffs, and then Charms with the Slytherins. We should get going, I need to get my bag before Muggle Studies." said Rose getting up.

Anna seemed lost in thought with her list of boys with green eyes.

"What did you say?" asked Anna, then she remembered and got up to. "Oh good! I love charms! Proffesor Jones is so handsome!!!"

All of the girls liked Proffesor Jones, as he was young, handsome, and a fun teacher. He was also head of Ravenclaw.

"Lets go upstairs and get our stuff before Muggle Studies." said Anna, and the went and did so.

"Microwaves are very important for an average life as a muggle." droned on the Muggle Studies teacher.

Rose looked up to Anna, who was scribbling away at a piece of parchment.

_This is surprising._ thought Rose. _Anna has never taken notes in her life._

"Psst, Anna." whispered Rose to Anna.

She looked up. "What?"

"Are you actually taking notes?" she asked her.

"Of course not! I'm still making my list!" said Anna returning to her list.

Rose rolled her eyes, and turned her gaze back to the teacher. He was making a chart about how a microwave worked. Rose already knew how to use a microwave, as she had used it a million times before, since her mom was muggle born, so the had muggle things.

"Now, for homework, you are all supposed to write an essay on why a microwave is a very important part of a muggle's life. That is all for today, thank you, and have a nice first day at Hogwarts." said the teacher.

Rose wrote down the homework, and picked up her bag from the floor.

"Come on Anna, lets go to Charms. " said Rose.

"Okay, I'm almost done with my list." said Anna following her to the charms classroom.

When they reached it, they found Proffesor Jones being swarmed by girls. So they sat down, and Anna started doing her list again.

Soon after, the Slytherins arrived, with Scorpius among them. He hadn't said a word to them since the train, so Rose decided to talk to him.

"Hi Scorpius." said Rose as he came close to her.

"Oh, hi Rose." said Scorpius blushing.

"How's your first day back?" asked Rose.

"Fine, yours?" asked Scorpius.

"Mines okay too." said Rose.

"Class please, calm down!" said Proffesor Jones trying to get rid of a group of giggling girls that were still among him.

"Today, we will be working outside, in the grounds, and it will be a light day, it will just be to remember everything we've studied throughout all of our years. So please bring your wands, and leave your bags and books."

He led the way out to the grounds. Anna had left her list inside, so that she could have more fun.

"Please spread out, and have fun! I will be walking around, helping those who need help. You have about 45 minutes."

"I saw _Scorpius _just now." said Anna while striking a charm at a tree, and made it start turning purple.

"Me to." said Rose, while making the same tree go back to normal.

"Isn't he handsome?" asked Anna suddenly.

"Who?" asked Rose.

"Who do you think? Proffesor Jones of course!" said Anna.

"Yeah, he really is." said Rose dreamily.

She looked behind her, and saw not only Proffesor Jones, but Scorpius, who was grinding his teeth angrily.

_I wonder what's up with him? _thought Rose.

"Boy, what's got his nickers in a twist?" asked Rose to Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Rose, are you blind, or what? Isn't it obvious why he's mad?" asked Anna, while casting a charm at a nearby boy, to start giggling unstoppably.

"I am _not _blind. Now are you going to ell me? Or not?" asked Rose watching the giggling boy roll around on the floor.

"He really likes you! And what do you bet it's him that's sending you the rose! Look at his eyes. There _green_." said Anna.

Rose looked at his eyes, and saw that they indeed were green.

"It can't be him." said Rose to Anna. "Were just friends."

"For now." said Anna under her breath.

"Class! Class! Time is up! It's time for lunch! Pack up! Were going up to the castle!" said Proffesor Jones marching up to the castle, with girls all around him.

They arrived at lunch a few minutes later.

"Okay, I want to read you my list, Rose." said Anna taking out her list, that was now over five feet long.

"Wait, before you start," said Rose. "Take out all of the first years."

Anna crossed out about one foot of names.

"And the second years." said Rose

Anna glared at her, and crossed out another foot of names.

"And, the third years." said Rose.

"Fine." said Anna crossing out about half a foot of parchment off with her quill.

"Okay," said Rose. "You can start now."

"Okay, here we go. Abraham, Arthur, Edmund, Chester, Cedric, Dexter, Dorian, Byron, Edwin, _Scorpius_..."

The list went on, and on, and on.

"Anna." said Rose when she finally finished.

"I think that none of those boys would send me flowers, so lets just wait until next time it happens to start to get suspicious." said Rose.

"Fine." said Anna. And they both finished their lunch, and went up to do homework.

**Authors Note:**** Special thanks to ServalSpirit.**


	4. The Welcoming Ball

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Four:

The Welcoming Ball

The day of the ball came, and the castle was buzzing with excitement. Rose and Anna were in Transfiguration, and McGonagall had to abandon the lesson, so that she wouldn't be driven mad.

"I'm so excited!" said Anna.

"Me to!" said Rose.

"After class, lets go and get ready. We can take showers, do our hair, get dressed, and put jewelry on!" said Anna.

When McGonagall dismissed them, almost all of them went to get ready for the ball. Including Anna and Rose.

When they got to their dormitory, they found a letter from Rose's secret admirer. It said:

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I hope that tonight at the ball, I get to dance with you._

_Form your green eyed,_

_Secret Admirer._

Attached to the letter, there were three pink roses.

"This is so romantic!" said Anna jumping up and down.

After Rose put the letter and the roses away, they both took showers. When they finished, they started to get dressed.

"Hey Rose." said Anna while she slipped on her blue dress robes on.

"Yeah?" asked Rose, who was putting on her bright yellow dress robes on.

"When we finish, do you want to go down to the common room and see if James will ask me to the ball?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, sure." said Rose.

"But were not going to be done here for a while!" said Anna.

"I'm going to put my jewelry on now." said Rose picking up her yellow necklace and yellow earrings.

"Oh Rose! You look wonderful!" said Anna.

"Thanks, you look really good to Anna!" said Rose.

Anna put her jewelry on, and looked in the mirror.

"How do I look?" asked Anna spinning around.

"Great!" said Rose "Hey we have an hour before the ball, so why don't you go and see if James will ask you, and I'm going to go for a walk on the grounds. We'll meet each other in the common room in 45 minutes."

"Okay, wish me luck!" said Anna walking down to the common room.

Rose picked up a book, and headed out to the grounds.

Rose looked at her watch and sighed. These glorious 45 minutes of being out on the grounds were almost over, and Rose was beginning to wonder if she should just skip the ball, when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi Rose!" said Scorpius, he was coming up to her wearing green dress robes.

"Oh hi Scorpius." said Rose.

"What are you doing out?" he asked.

"Oh I was just waiting until the ball, so since we don't have any homework, I thought I could read a bit." said Rose.

"Oh," said Scorpius. "You look great."

"Thanks, you to!" said Rose.

"Why are you here?" asked Rose.

"Same as you, accept I just came to take a walk, not read." said Scorpius.

"Wheres Anna?" asked Scorpius.

"She's trying to get James to ask her, and she probably succeeded by now." said Rose.

"So your going to go alone?" asked Scorpius.

"Looks like it." said Rose.

"Me to," said Scorpius smiling. "Do you want to go together?"

"What?" asked Rose.

"I mean," said Scorpius blushing. "Just as friends, but I would completely understand if you don't."

"I'd love to go!" said Rose. "I'm glad you asked me, because I don't want to go alone."

"Great!" said Scorpius.

"Well, meet you at the front of the Great Hall, I need to go to my common room for a second." said Rose.

"See you!" said Scorpius happily.

Rose trotted up to the Gryffindor common room happily. She wouldn't have to go alone! She would be going with Scorpius!"

When she reached the fat lady, she said the password, and ran in. Anna instantly rushed up to her, with a boy next to her. But it wasn't James.

"Hey Rose, come upstairs for a sec, I need to talk to you." said Anna.

"Okay." said Rose following Anna up to their dormitory.

"Did he ask you?" asked Rose.

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" said Anna.

"But I found someone to go with you." said Anna.

"I don't need to go with anyone." said Rose.

"Why? Do you want to go alone?" asked Anna putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going alone, because someone already asked me." said Rose turning to leave.

"Who asked you?" asked Anna.

"Scorpius, if you have to know." said Rose.

"So you do like him!" said Anna triumphantly.

"I'm going with him as a friend." said Rose.

"Oh, sure, come on, lets go. I need to meet James." said Anna.

"I need to meet Scorpius to, so see you at the ball!" said Rose hugging Anna.

"Bye! Good luck with _Scorpius!_" said Anna.

Rose rolled her eyes, and fixed her dress. Even though Scorpius wasn't her boyfriend, she wanted to look nice. Once she was finished, she skipped down to the Great Hall, and found Scorpius waiting for her.

"Hi Rose!" he greeted her.

"Hi!" said Rose walking up to her.

"Shall we go in?" asked Scorpius.

"I guess so, it's going to start." said Rose.

They walked in together. People that saw them started whispering. Rose caught only a few words here and there.

"Is that Rose and Scorpius together?"

"Looks like it."

"Does that mean that they're together?"

They walked in and took their seat in the corner of the room.

"So Rose." said Scorpius once they had sat down.

"Why is it that no one asked you to the ball?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah," asked a voice near by. "Why didn't anyone ask you?" It was Parkinson, the boy from Slytherin that

Rose had met on the train, and he was a horrible person.

"Go away, Parkinson." said Scorpius clenching his fists.

"Or was Rose waiting for _Scorpius _to ask her? I hear Rose _fancies _him"

"Scorpius no!" said Rose, Scorpius had stood up and had his wand pointing at him.

"Remember what happened last time?" asked Rose.

"Go listen to your girlfriend, Malfoy, don't even try to battle me." said the troll. He turned to leave, but it was to late. Scorpius had fired a spell at him, and he began to tap dance like mad, faster and faster.

"Mr Malfoy!" screamed someone from behind. The turned to see McGonagall running up to the scene.

She did a spell that made the troll stop dancing, then turned to Scorpius.

"Mr Malfoy!" she said again. "How dare you duel in a ball! You and Ms Weasley will have detention tomorrow night, my office."

"What?" said Scorpius incredulously. "Rose didn't do anything!"

"She was here when it happened, and if you argue any more, you two shall have detention for two weeks." she turned and stalked off.

"I'm so sorry Rose! I shouldn't have done that! Now I got us both in detention!" he sat down, looking angry.

"It's all right, Scorpius," said Rose sitting down next to him. "I don't really care, and I feel as responsible as you, for not stopping you!"

"I still feel bad, though." said Scorpius.

"Lets just forget it, okay? Lets just enjoy the rest of the night," said Rose. "Hey look! It looks like the headmistress is going to make a speech!"

Elsa had indeed stepped up and was calling the attention of the students.

"Welcome everyone, to the first ball of Hogwarts!" said Elsa beaming. "How nice you all look in your dress robes. Well, let us begin, we will be putting music on, so you may dance to that, or you may just talk. Refreshments and some delicious food is being served, and please enjoy your self's!"

Everyone clapped, and some got up and started to dance. Rose and Scorpius sat down for awhile, then James and Anna appeared.

"Hi Ann!" said Rose jumping up to greet her.

"Hi Rose! How come you guys aren't dancing?" asked Anna.

"Hello Scorpius." said James coldly.

"James." said Rose giving her cousin a warning look.

"Scorpius can I talk to you privately for a second?" asked James.

"Yeah, okay." said Scorpius.

"I'll be right back." said Scorpius to Rose.

As soon as they left, Anna had a brilliant idea.

"Lets follow them and see what they talk about." said Anna.

"Okay." said Rose.

They quietly went the same way James and Scorpius had gone, and found James pinning Scorpius up against the wall.

"I'm telling you, Malfoy, leave my cousin alone. I've seen the way you look at her. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken. I'm telling you, leave her alone. If I see you with her again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do." said James.

"You can't make me do anything, Potter. Were just friends, so mind your own business." he was slowly turning blue.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out from her hiding place.

"Leave him alone, James. It is none of your business who is my friend, or who isn't." said Rose slapping James's arm so that he let him go.

"Rose, can't you see that all Malfoy's are scum. And if you ever go out with him, I will send an owl home to my parents, and yours." with that, he strode back into the hall.

"I can't believe him!" said Rose in disbelief. "Are you okay Scorpius?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore, if James will just kill me." said Scorpius.

"No! Scorpius, James cannot control my life." said Rose.

"I know, but I don't want a black eye," said Scorpius. "I'm kidding, Rose! I'm not scared of your cousin."

"Should we go back in?" asked Rose.

"You go ahead, I don't really want to go in just yet." said Scorpius.

"Where are you going to go then?" asked Rose.

"Oh, I don't know," said Scorpius. "Maybe for a walk in the grounds. If you want, you could come."

"Okay! I'd love to!" said Rose.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to dance with anyone?" asked Scorpius.

"Later, maybe. But I don't even think anyone would ask to dance with me." said Rose.

"That's not true." protested Scorpius.

"Many people would love to dance with you!" said Scorpius.

"Everyone tries telling me that. But the truth is that no one would dance with me." said Rose as they walked out to the grounds.

"Hey," said Rose suddenly. "Is that James and Anna over there?"

Scorpius looked over to a tree, where James and Anna were kissing passionately.

"Lets not disturb them." said Scorpius.

"Should we go back in? It's kind of cold out here." said Rose.

"Yeah, okay." said Scorpius. They both walked into the Great Hall again.

A new song had just started.

"Hi Rose." said someone behind her. She looked back to see a boy from her year named Eric.

"Want to dance?" asked Eric.

"Um, okay. See you soon, Scorpius" said Rose. Scorpius nodded curtly.

They left Scorpius and headed to the middle of the dance floor. Eric took her arm, and twirled her, and the dance began. When the dance finished, Eric and Rose walked over refreshments table, laughing.

"Hi Rose." said Anna.

"Oh hi Anna." said Rose.

"See you later, Eric." said Rose, taking Anna over somewhere else.

"I saw you and James in the grounds." said Rose.

Anna blushed, and looked down at the ground.

"Rose. Are you stupid, or what?" asked Anna.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Didn't you notice how sad Scorpius looked when you danced with Eric. He was about to ask you to dance, and you went off with Eric." said Anna.

"How do you know?" asked Rose.

"I have more experience with boys than you do." said Anna.

"And what does that mean?" demanded Rose

"Well," said Anna. "It means that I have gone out with more boys than you."

"So what? Who cares? Just because I've been to busy to have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I couldn't have one." yelled Rose.

"Rose," said Anna. "Boys like me more. Haven't you noticed?"

"Fine. If you think that boys like you more, than go and snog James some more, seeing that you don't have anything else to do." said Rose.

"Rose wait." said Anna, but Rose had already stormed off.

Once she was alone, she started to cry. How could Anna be so mean? She cried even harder, because she realized that Anna was right. Rose ran out to the grounds, and was glad to see that she was alone. So she threw herself down inside a willow tree, and sobbed more than ever. Her yellow robes turned into yellow with black dots.

"Rose?" asked someone from the privacy of her tree.

"GO AWAY ANNA! GO SNOG JAMES SOME MORE, SEE IF I CARE." she screamed, crying more than ever.

"It's not Anna, its Scorpius." said Scorpius.

"What do you want?" asked Rose through sobs.

"I saw you run out of the hall. Are you all right?" he asked, coming into through the leaves.

"No," said Rose. "I'm not all right."

"What happened?" asked Scorpius.

No answer.

"If you don't want to talk to me, I'll just go." said Scorpius. He waited for a few seconds, then got up and started to leave.

"No, Scorpius. Don't leave." Rose managed to say.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Scorpius sitting down next to her.

"Anna said that-" she couldn't manage to say it. _Scorpius will think I'm stupid. _thought Rose.

"Anna said what?" asked Scorpius.

"Oh nothing, it's not important." said Rose looking up, he saw that Scorpius was laughing.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Nothing." said Scorpius through laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" asked Rose looking down at her robes. They were completely brown. She began to laugh to, but she didn't really know why.

"Well." said Scorpius, who had finally put himself together.

"I can hear the music from the Great Hall from here." said Rose getting up. She waltzed around, and twirled, feeling stupid.

Scorpius got up to, and walked up to her.

"The young lady shouldn't dance alone." said Scorpius.

"No." agreed Rose.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Scorpius.

"I would love to." said Rose.

They joined arms, and danced until the music stopped.

"What time is it?" asked Rose after awhile of dancing.

Scorpius shrugged.

"No idea, but we should get going, we wouldn't like to get caught by a prefect, and get a detention." said Scorpius.

They walked to the Great hall, and only found a few couples slow dancing. Among them was Anna, dancing with James.

"Well, I think I'm going up to my dormitory." said Rose.

"Yes, me to, except I will be going down." said Scorpius.

"When will I see you again?" asked Rose when they reached the staircase.

"Oh I dunno, maybe tomorrow?" asked Scorpius. "We should meet somewhere. When do you have break tomorrow?"

"I have my first break at 1:00," said Rose. "Lets meet at the same tree tomorrow."

"Great idea. See you tomorrow then!" he took off down the steps.

Rose skipped up to her dormitory happily. She seemed closer to Scorpius, than to Anna. She got into bed, and went straight to sleep, dreaming about pixies.


	5. A Meeting at the Willow Tree

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Five:

A Meeting at the Willow Tree

When Rose woke up the next day, she got dressed quickly, so that she wouldn't have to talk to Anna about yesterday. She found a letter on her window, but it wasn't from her secret admirer. It was from her mother.

_Dear Rose,_

_I got your last letter, and am so happy that you like your new headmistress. And I'm sure that will enjoy going to balls. But please do not forget that studying is more important than ever! Your dad would like to tell you from him, that he misses you very much, and not to go out with any boys yet, but don't listen to him. I know that you are a very responsible girl, and that your decision will be a good one. _

_Anyway, we got a letter from your headmistress, saying about the balls, and their themes, so I would completely understand if you would like to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays if you wish. There will be a ball on Christmas day. Give Hugo our love!_

_Your mother,_

_Hermione _

Rose read thru it a few more times, and smiled. Her mom was so understanding. She was about to write a reply, when she noticed Anna was waking up, so she decided to reply to her mum later.

She ran down to the great hall, and found it almost full. She sat next to her brother Hugo, at the Gryfindor table, and showed him her letter from her parents.

"Typical dad." said Hugo shaking his head after reading the letter.

"I bet when he said not to go out with any boy, he really meant Scorpius." said Hugo giving back her letter to Rose, who put it in her bag.

"Did you have fun in the ball?" asked Rose.

Hugo was in 3rd year, so he wasn't in the same ball as Rose was in.

"Oh yeah, I went with Rebecca, and we had lots of fun. How about you?" asked Hugo. Rebecca was his girlfriend.

"Oh, I went with Scorpius." said Rose.

Hugo raised his eye brows, and looked questionably at her.

"As friends." added Rose hastily.

"Sure." said Hugo getting up from the table.

"See you later, I've got a lot of homework. At least it's a Saturday!" said Hugo leaving.

Rose sighed. Why was everyone so prejudice against Scorpius? He was nothing like his father, and he seemed nice enough for Rose's taste.

She finished her toast, and walked up to the common room, thankfully, Anna was still not down, so she had enough time to finish practicing her Aguamenti charm.

By the time Anna came stomping down, she had finished practicing all of her charms and Transfiguration.

"Rose I need to-" said Anna walking up to her.

"Save it, Anna." said Rose, she ran out of the common room, and skipped to the library.

Rose walked up and down the shelfs of the library, trying to find something to read, when someone came up to her.

"Hi Rose." it was Eric, the boy she had danced with yesterday.

"Oh, hi Eric." said Rose.

"Um, you want to go out with me?" he blurted out.

"Eric," said Rose sitting down. "I'm sorry, but I don't really like you as in _like _like you. I'm sorry, I like you as a friend."

"Oh, thats okay." said Eric, getting up.

"See you later then." said Eric running out.

Once he was out of sight, she sighed. _Poor Eric._ she thought. _It must have taken him a lot of courage to ask me. But the sad thing is that I don't really like him._

Rose looked down at her watch, and saw that there was an hour till lunch. So Rose decided that since she didn't want to face Anna, or Eric, that she would go get lunch from the kitchens, where the house elfs would be glad to give her.

So she walked down to the basements, and went over to a portrait of a fruit bowl, and tickled the pear. It laughed, and it became a door handle. She opened the door, and found more than a hundred house elfs working on lunch. It smelled wonderful.

Rose walked up to the nearest elf, and asked for a little of lunch. The elf was delighted, and immediately sat her down at table, and gave her as a first corse, pea soup. As second corse, she was served mashed potatoes with gravy. And finally, the dessert came. It was vanilla pudding. In Rose's opinion, it was all delicious

"Thank you very much." said Rose, when she finally left.

"You is very welcome!" squeaked the elf.

She returned to the common room, and to her delight, everyone was at lunch, so she had the common room to herself. She got out her wand, and started to enchant a quill, so that it went zooming around the room. Then she put the fire out, and put it back. She sighed. How long would it be until it was 1?

She looked at her watch. It was still 12:30. So she decided to go out and wait for Scorpius, rather than being at risk for Anna to walk in.

She went out to the grounds, and went over to the tree. To her surprise, she found Scorpius already there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose sitting down next to him.

"I didn't have anything to do up there," he motioned up to the castle. "So I decided to wait for you here."

She smiled.

"Same here, except I don't want to have to talk to Anna or Eric." said Rose.

"Why Eric? What happened to you two?" he asked.

"Well," said Rose picking up a stick and drawing a line in the dirt. "I was in the library this morning, and he came and asked if I wanted to go out with him. And, I said no, because I really don't feel anything towards him. In other words, I don't like him"

"Oh." said Scorpius picking up his wand and throwing it up in the air and caching it.

"Poor guy." he said finally.

"Don't say that!" said Rose. "I feel bad enough as it is."

"It's all right Rose," said Scorpius smiling. "I think that if someone doesn't like another person, they shouldn't go out with them against their own will."

"Thanks." said Rose.

"So," said Scorpius turning to her. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you and Anna yesterday?"

"I guess," said Rose. "She's such a jerk. She thinks that you like me, and that I shouldn't have danced with Eric yesterday, and then I asked her why she thought that you liked me, she said that she had more experience with boys than I do. And then, I asked her why she thought that she had more experience, she said that boys like her more." she stopped. She had tears running down her cheek, just talking about Anna made her feel sad.

"Well," said Scorpius. "I don't know how any boy would be so stupid that they like her more than you. I mean, you are 1) Pretty than her. 2) Get better grades than her. 3) You are way nicer than her. 4) And you have a sense of humor"

"Thanks Scorpius," said Rose wiping her cheeks. "It seems that your the only one left that thinks that I am all those four things. I mean, Anna will probably be spreading rumors around that I'm stupid, and ugly. And now Eric hates me."

"Well, no loss there." said Scorpius smiling.

"Scorpius?" asked Rose.

"Yes?" said Scorpius.

"Why aren't you with any of your friends ever?" asked Rose.

"Well, Rose." sad Scorpius.

"Everyone thinks that I am exactly like my father, and I am everything but that. And I don't even know why I'm in Slytherin, I wouldn't be surprised if my father bought me into Slytherin. So everyone that is in Slytherin thinks I'm stupid, and everyone else in the other houses think I'm mean, because I'm a Slytherin."

"I don't think your stupid! Your practically my only friend now!" said Rose.

"And you are my only friend." said Scorpius turning a light shade of pink.

"Hey Scorpius." said Rose.

"Yes?" he looked at her. "I know that look. It means evil"

"You know, I'm learning the Aguamenti charm in class, would you like me to test it on you?" she asked innocently.

"No thank you," said Scorpius. "I would prefer to do it on you!"

"Aguamenti!" they both yelled, pointing their wands at each other. They were both soaked, but they were still laughing.

"Now what do we do?" asked Rose.

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius.

"I'm all wet." she said flatly.

"And I think you look very pretty with your hair soaking wet." joked Scorpius, falling down, laughing so hard.

"And I think that you would look much better if you were even more wet!" said Rose walking up to him, laughing.

"Uh oh." said Scorpius taking a step back, and falling into the lake.

Rose fell down, laughing so hard that she clutched her sides.

Scorpius got out of the lake, and threw Rose in and laughed.

"Hey!" said Rose. She was being pulled under water. "Scorpius! Help!"

Now the only part of her body that was visible was her hair, and she was sinking.

Scorpius jumped in, and pulled her out, only to find a water demon pulling at her legs, making chattering noises.

"Rose?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I, I think so." she said.

"Did you do that to me?" she asked him.

"No, it was this." he held the water creature up with two fingers. It bit him, and jumped into the water again.

"Hey!" said Scorpius angrily.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, what a little jerk!" he pointed at the water.

Rose laughed, and looked down at her robes.

She frowned, then took out her wand and said a complicated spell, and her robes were suddenly dry.

"Would you mind doing that to mine?" he asked pointing at his robes.

"Not unless you say please!" she said in a sing song voice.

"All right fine, please." he said threw gritted teeth.

She waved her wand again, and his robes were dry like hers.

They walked back to the tree and sat down next to each other.

"Do you remember on the train, how you were so mean to Anna and me?" asked Rose.

"Yeah." said Scorpius looking thoughtful.

"And how you were so rude." said Rose.

"You two were very nosy." said Scorpius defensively.

"Oh well," said Rose leaning against the tree. "Were way past that."

"Yeah." agreed Scorpius.

Rose looked down at her watch, and gasped. It was 6:00. They had been here for so long!

"Well, we should go, you shouldn't miss dinner. I noticed that you weren't at lunch today." said Scorpius getting up.

"Actually," said Rose. "I ate at the kitchens."

"Really?" asked Scorpius. "No wonder you weren't there!"

They were walking up to the castle now.

"Well, see you later, Rose." said Scorpius when they reached the steps.

"Bye Scorpius!" said Rose running up the steps to Gryffindor tower.

"You two looked cozy down there." said a cold voice, once she got into the common room.

Rose whipped around to see Anna.

"I don't know what you mean, Anna." said Rose cooly.

"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean." said Anna.

"Yes, I do know that you and James spend the day snogging." said Rose, running up to her dormitory.

She felt bad about not having Anna as her friend, but good about having Scorpius.


	6. A Trip to Hogsmeade

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Six:

A trip to Hogsmead

"Miss Weasley!" barked McGonagle, it was the day before Hogsmeade. And it was coincidentally on her 16th birthday, so Rose was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Are you paying attention?" McGonagle asked walking up to her desk.

"Yes of course!" said Rose.

"Good." said her head of house.

Rose looked down at her watch, and saw that class was over in about five minutes. Could she stand this for five more minutes? She decided to pay attention until the five minutes were over.

_What's wrong with me? _though Rose. _I'm usually interested in all this stuff. _

"Now, class," said her transfiguration teacher. "For homework, three inches of parchment on why people should register to become an Animagus. Also, practice it. That will be all for today. You may leave."

Rose wrote down her homework in her planner, and stuffed everything in her bag.

When Rose was out of her class, she looked to see what time it was. She had about an hour until lunch, so she decided to go and do her essay under the willow tree that she had met Scorpius the day before.

It was empty, so Rose started on her essay. In the middle, she was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Rose." said Scorpius, who had just appeared.

She looked up. "Oh hey Scorpius."

He walked up to her, and sat down next to her, looking at her essay.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose.

"Well, I was looking for you." said Scorpius.

"Why?" asked Rose curiously.

"Well, I was looking everywhere, and everyone said that they didn't know where you were. So I thought you would be here." said Scorpius.

Rose smiled. "But why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to ask you something." said Scorpius turning slightly pink.

"Ask me what?" asked Rose.

"Well," said Scorpius. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, I mean, since you aren't going with Anna, and since it's your birthday. And I would completely understand if you don't want to."

"I'd love to Scorpius! But how did you know that it's my birthday tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, I heard James talking to Albus about what present he would get you tomorrow, so I kind of figured the rest out by my self." said Scorpius.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" said Rose smiling. "I'm so glad I don't have to go alone."

"Well, meet you tomorrow at 2:00, okay?" said Scorpius getting up.

"Okay! That'll be great!" said Rose hugging Scorpius. He blushed, and Rose did to.

At 2:00 the next day, Rose made her way to the entrance of Hogsmeade, and saw Scorpius was waiting for her. He was wearing black robes, and he looked very nice, like always.

"Hi Scorpius." said Rose coming up to him.

"Hi Rose!" said Scorpius. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, you seem like the only one that remembers." said Rose.

"I got you a present." said Scorpius pulling a brightly wrapped gift from out his robe pocket.

"Thanks Scorpius!" said Rose unwrapping it with a huge smile on her face.

It turned out to be a book on Charms, which was her favorite subject, and a beautiful necklace with a heart on it.

"I love it! Thank you so much! I love the book, and I'll wear the necklace every day!" said Rose putting the necklace on, and smiling. She hugged him.

"Should we go then?" asked Scorpius, who was very pleased by her reaction.

"Oh yes!" said Rose walking with him to Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Scorpius.

"How about The Three Broomsticks?" asked Rose.

"Okay, that'll be fun!" said Scorpius smiling.

They walked up to the bar, and walked in. It was buzzing with activity. Scorpius and Rose finally managed to get a table, and order. They both got butter beer.

"So Scorpius," said Rose sipping her drink. "What's your favorite subject?"

"I like Defense Against the dark arts, you?" asked Scorpius.

"I like charms and transfiguration, because I think it's really fun to use my wand to transform and charm things." said Rose.

"And what's your worst favorite subject?" asked Rose.

"Definitely History of Magic." said Scorpius.

"Me to, but I like all of the subjects." said Rose.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Scorpius.

"I love it, and they say I'm really good," said Scorpius. "I'm on the Slytherin team, and I play seeker. What position will you try out for?"

"I'm going to try out for seeker to. Hey! Maybe we'll play against each other!" said Rose.

"I'm sorry," said Scorpius. "But I will definitely win."

"You wish." said Rose laughing.

"We'll just have to see when we play against each other." said Scorpius.

They were silent for a moment, drinking their butter beer. Rose started to read her new book.

"This is such a cool book!" said Rose.

"Yeah, I knew you liked Charms." said Scorpius smiling.

Suddenly, someone came up to their table.

"Rose." it was James. "What do you think you're doing with a _Malfoy_? You know I told you to stay away from him. And now it looks like your going out with him and everything."

"It's none of your business who I'm friends with." said Rose.

"Whatever, I got you a present, Happy Birthday!" said James giving her his present, and leaving.

Rose opened it, and gasped. It was a photograph of their whole family, and James had charmed it so that the picture would change to her cat, every five seconds.

"This is so cool!" said Rose hugging it.

"You have a cat?" asked Scorpius.

"I forgot! You haven't met my cat Cookie!" said Rose showing him her cat's picture.

"Hey, I have a better picture in here." said Rose rummaging in her hand bag, taking out a picture of her fluffy cat, (who was Crookshanks offspring.)

"He's cute!" said Scorpius taking the picture and smiling.

"Hi Rose!" said someone coming up from behind them. It was her brother, Hugo.

"Oh hi Hugo." said Rose smiling at him.

"Well, I got you a birthday present, and mum and dad accidently sent their present to me, so here you go. And happy birthday!" said Hugo giving her two presents.

"Bye Rose." said Hugo, leaving.

"Bye Hugo!" said Rose opening the letter to the present from her parents. It read:

_Dear Rose,_

_Happy birthday! We are so sad that our little girl is growing up, but glad that she is growing into a fine young lady! Anyway, we hope that you enjoy your gift, and that you enjoy your birthday! We all love you very much,_

_Your parents,_

_Mom and Dad._

Rose smiled and began to open her present. It was a book about cats, and a bracelet that had real preserved roses. She put it on, and showed it to Scorpius.

"Very nice." said Scorpius smiling.

"I'm going to open my other present now." said Rose putting her book away and picking up her other present.

Inside, she found a cat basket, and a hair band that changed color according to your mood.

"This is so cool!" said Rose. She picked up the paper that came with the hair band. "It says that if it changes to pink, it means that your in love. And blue, if your sad, green if your jealous, black when your angry, and yellow when your just yourself. Oh gosh, I love it!"

"Put it on, and see what color it changes to." said Scorpius.

Rose did as he said, and put it on. It changed to pink, and then to yellow, and stayed on yellow for awhile, and then back to pink.

"Hey look!" said Scorpius pointing at it. "Looks like your in love!"

"Shut up, Scorpius," said Rose playfully swatting him on the arm, but all the same, blushing. "I don't believe in these things, anyway." she took it off, and put it in her bag.

"Should we leave?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah, okay." said Rose. They both got up, and after paying, they left.

They walked for awhile, and they reached the shrieking shack.

"I don't think this is a very pretty building." said Rose, laughing.

"Who does?" asked Scorpius, laughing as well.

"Scorpius, when was your 16th birthday?" asked Rose.

"It was last month, when we were on Christmas vacation." said Scorpius looking at the Shack up on the hill side.

"Cool, I wish I knew, I would have sent you a present." said Rose.

"Actually," said Scorpius. "If my father found a letter from a Weasley, he would die of shock!" he laughed bitterly.

"Rose?" asked a voice. It was her cousin, Lily.

"Hi Lily!" said Rose walking up and hugging her.

"Happy Birthday!" said Lily, giving her a pink gift, with a blue bow.

"Oh thank you Lily!" said Rose, opening it. It was a pair of earrings, that were bright blue.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" said Rose hugging her again.

"Your welcome," said Lily smiling. "I really should get going, or my friends will get worried. See you, Rose!" And she left with a last wave.

"This is the best birthday ever!" said Rose.

"Yeah, I'm having fun to." said Scorpius.

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Rose.

"Uh, I dunno, should we go up to the castle again and finish our homework?" asked Rose.

"Okay." said Scorpius.

They walked up to the castle.

"I'll meet you at the willow tree in ten minutes. I'm going to get my bag." said Rose.

"Okay, see you soon." said Scorpius.

Rose walked up to her dormitory, and grabbed her stuff.

She met Scorpius at the willow tree ten minutes later. And they worked for awhile.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter, I expect that the next chapter will be longer, and from now on, I will try to do more than one new chapter every week. Anyway, please read and review!!**

**-Icetail**


	7. To regain a Friend

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Seven:

To regain a Friend

Rose woke up the next day by an owl pecking at her window. She opened it up, and was overjoyed to see that it was from her secret admirer. This time, it had 3 yellow roses. It read:

_Rose, _

_Don't worry about your friends. They'll come around._

_From your green eyed,_

_Secret Admirer_

Rose smiled. She really wanted to know who was sending her all of these letters, but she would probably never find out. Rose consulted her watch. It was 8:30. She had some time to study before breakfast. This morning, she had Charms with Scorpius, so she took out the book he had given her, and started to read. When she was deeply absorbed in her new book, someone came up to her.

"Uh, hi Rose." it was Eric.

"Oh," said Rose, she wasn't very pleased to see him. "Hi."

"I just wanted to know if you reconsidered going out with me." he said.

"Eric, listen." said Rose.

"I like you a lot, as a friend. But not as a boyfriend. I'm sorry, do you hate me?" asked Rose.

"No," said Eric. "But I know why you aren't going out with me."

"Why?"

"Because your going out with someone else." said Eric smirking.

"And who would that be?" asked Rose standing up and glaring at Eric.

"Everyone knows that you and Scorpius like each other." said Eric.

"Oh really?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I mean, there are rumors going around the school, that you two went to Hogsmeade together." said Eric leaving the common room.

Rose was amazed. How could rumors travel so fast? _I bet it was Anna. She's so mean, that she would tell the whole school. _thought Rose.

_I need to talk to Scorpius._ she thought. Then a great idea struck her. So she quickly wrote a letter to him that said:

_Scorpius,_

_Meet me at the Willow Tree as soon as you get this letter._

_-Rose_

Rose used her room mate, Tiffany's, owl, and sent the letter off. She then ran down to the willow tree, and sat down.

"Hi Rose." said Scorpius a few minutes later.

"Hi Scorpius." said Rose forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking up to her and sitting down.

"Did you hear the rumors that are going around, that say that we are going out?" asked Rose.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Scorpius smiling.

"Then what are you so happy about?" demanded Rose.

"They didn't actually effect you? Did they?" asked Scorpius. "People never take rumors seriously anymore, so don't worry, in about a week, they won't even remember about the rumor."

"Okay then." said Rose, actually smiling for the first time.

"And you woke me up so early for that?" he asked playfully whacking her on the arm, and laughing.

"What time do you actually get up every morning?" asked Rose.

"Well, as late as I can." said Scorpius smiling.

"Your so stupid." said Rose rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I saw your _wanna be boyfriend _this morning." said Scorpius, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, he asked me out this morning. Talk about persistent." said Rose shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, you should be happy!" said Scorpius.

"And why is that?" asked Rose raising her eyebrows.

"You have a secret admirer! Well, it's not really kept secret in this case.." said Scorpius laughing so hard that he clutched his sides.

"Talking about a secret admirer," said Rose. "I have one."

"Really?" asked Scorpius looking interested. He blushed a tiny bit at her words.

"Yes, I got a letter from him three times already, and he sends me very pretty roses! My favorite ones were the last ones he sent. They were yellow, and I love yellow roses!" said Rose.

"That's cool," said Scorpius looking very interested. "Who do you want it to be?"

"Oh I dunno, I'll be happy just to figure out who it is." said Rose. She looked at her watch.

"We have Charms in a few minutes!" said Rose jumping up. Scorpius did the same, and they both ran up to their charms classroom, and sat down next to each other.

Rose looked around. Where was Anna? She hadn't seen her all day.

"Wheres Anna?" whispered Rose to Scorpius,

He shrugged, and started to read his text book.

Class passed, and Rose still hadn't seen Anna.

"Well class," said the charms teacher. "That will be all for today, you may leave."

Rose was starting to get worried, even though Anna wasn't her friend anymore, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. So she decided to go find her. First she checked the owlery, and she wasn't there. The the bathrooms, then the common room. But it seemed that Anna wasn't anywhere to be found. Then she thought of another place to look. There dormitory!

Rose ran up to her dorm, and found Anna sobbing on her bed.

"Anna?" asked Rose.

Anna looked up, and started to cry even harder.

"What's wrong?" she asked, going and sitting next to her.

"It was- James." she managed to say.

"What happened to him?" she asked, looking concerned.

"He- he dumped me." said Anna, crying into her hands now.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Anna!" said Rose.

"Rose." said Anna awhile later.

"Yes?" she asked, hugging Anna.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You don't have to be sorry about James, he's a moron." said Rose.

"No, it's not James that I'm sorry about." said Anna.

"Then why are you sorry?" asked Rose.

"About what I said to you at the welcoming ball." said Anna.

"It's okay, shh, it's okay, Anna, lets just forget about it, okay?" asked Rose.

"But I also spread rumors that you and Scorpius were going out." said Anna hugging Rose.

"It's okay Anna. Scorpius made me see reason. He said that no one should be affected by rumors, and that the people that make them are stupid." said Rose.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Anna.

"Of course I do." said Rose.

"Thank you, Rose. You're the best friend I've ever had." said Anna.

"I have something for you." said Anna getting a present out from her trunk.

"Happy Birthday Rose. I should have given it to you yesterday, but since we were mad, I couldn't." said Anna, blowing her nose.

"Oh thank you Anna! You didn't have to get me anything!" said Rose opening it up.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" said Rose. It turned out to be a picture of Rose and Anna, hugging. With a box of six chocolate frogs.

"Do you really like it?" asked Anna, looking surprised.

"Of course I do, Anna! Hey, I forgot to tell you, I got a letter from my secret admirer!" said Rose, taking out her letter, and the roses.

"Oh this is cool!" said Anna reading the letter.

"Oh, and why didn't you came to class today, Anna? We had a really cool lesson in Charms!" said Rose.

"Can you teach me what you had?" asked Anna.

"Of course. But I need to give my dear cousin, _James,_ a present." she walked out of the dormitory, and found James sitting in an armchair, flirting with some girls.

She walked up to him, and slapped him clear across the face.

"James Potter!" she yelled. "How could you do that to my best friend, and now be trying to get another girlfriend?"

He touched his face, and glared at her.

"It is none of your business." said James.

"Yes, it is." said Rose stamping her foot. Everyone in the common room had stopped whatever they were doing, and were watching.

"Rose, leave me alone." said James walking up to his dormitory.

Rose glared at the closed door, and stalked back up to her dormitory, where she found Anna watching, and laughing a bit.

"Gosh, why was I cursed to have such a disgusting cousin?" asked Rose.

"Thanks, Rose." said Anna hugging her again.

"Come on, lets go eat lunch," said Rose getting up from her bed. "All of this James business is making me hungry!"

"I'm hungry to! I didn't eat breakfast!" said Anna, who was back to her old self.


	8. At the Halloween Ball

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Eight:

At the Halloween Ball

"No, Anna, you have to do it more like this!" said Rose.

It was two weeks later, and Rose and Anna were happily reunited, doing Charms homework.

"Oh well, lets go see if there's a ball soon." said Anna walking up to the notice board.

"There is!!!!!!!!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Rose walked up and looked at the notice board. It read:

_Dear students,_

_Tomorrow night, at 6:30, there will be a Halloween ball. You __must__ ware a halloween costume, like muggles do it. It will be great fun, I will promise you this. This ball, is, of course you already know, optional. But it would be wonderful if we had lots of people. _

_Your headmistress,_

_Elsa White._

"This is going to be fun!" said Rose.

"Yes, I know what I'll ware. I'm going to be a butterfly." she twirled around. And Rose smiled, imagining her in the costume.

"I'm going to go as a black cat." said Rose.

"Oh, can I help you make your costume? You could have black cat ears, and a black tail, and oh! I could change your eyes to cat eyes!" said Anna.

"Okay!" said Rose.

"Lets go eat some dinner!" said Anna.

"Okay." said Rose,

They walked down the great hall, and at the entrance, they saw James kissing his new girlfriend.

"Slimy git." said Anna.

"Poor girl." said Rose, giggling.

They walked up to the Gryffindor table, and were greeted by their roommate, Tiffany.

"Did you guys hear about the ball tomorrow?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah, we can't wait!" said Anna, putting some salad on her plate.

"I want my costumes to be a surprise." said Tiffany, turning to talk to her best friend, Gloria, and started to talk animatedly.

"Lets not tell anyone what our costumes will be." said Rose, helping herself to some rice.

"All right." said Anna, chewing on her salad thoughtfully.

"We really should go and get our costumes ready." said Rose, after they were finished eating.

"Your right. I can't eat this any way." said Anna pushing her half eaten treacle tart away from her, and standing up.

"See you later, Tiffany." said Rose.

"See you!" said Tiffany.

Rose and Anna walked up to the common room in silence. Rose was deep in thought about her costume, and how fun the ball would be.

"Password?" asked the fat lady when they go to her portrait.

"Emeralds." said Rose and Anna together.

"Wait Rose!" called someone before she walked into the common room. It was Scorpius.

"Oh hi Scorpius." said Rose walking up to him.

"See you later, Rose." said Anna walking into the common room.

"I see you two are friends again." said Scorpius smiling.

"Yeah!" said Rose.

"I haven't seen you lately." said Scorpius.

"Your right, I've been so busy lately." said Rose.

"Have you heard about the ball tomorrow?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah, were going to go, how about you?" asked Rose.

"Yup, I'm going to." said Scorpius.

"What will your costume be?" asked Rose.

"Well, I kind of want it to be a surprise." said Scorpius winking at her.

"Me to." said Rose.

"Your going with Anna, right?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah, I guess so, hey I've got an idea!" said Rose.

"Well? What is it?" asked Scorpius.

"Lets all three of us go together!" said Rose.

"That would be fun, but would Anna mind?" asked Scorpius.

"I'll go and ask her," said Rose. "Meet me at the Willow tree."

"Okay." said Scorpius walking down to the tree.

Rose ran up to their dormitory, and found Anna overjoyed.

"Rose!!!!" she yelled.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"Guess who just asked me to the ball." said Anna.

"Who?" asked Rose, sitting on her bed.

"James!" said Anna.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Yes! Isn't it great?" asked Anna.

"I thought that he had another girlfriend." said Rose.

"He said that he didn't want to go out with her anymore, and that he loved me." said Anna, jumping up and down.

"That's great Anna!" said Rose.

"I know, and I said yes, so I'm going with him!" said Anna."Oh, that's great! That means that I can go with Scorpius." said Rose, getting up.

"Did he ask you out?" asked Anna, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, and I'm going to go and tell him yes. I'll be back soon, and we can get our costumes ready." said Rose running out to the willow tree, where she found Scorpius waiting for her.

"Hi Rose." said Scorpius.

"Hey Scorpius. Anna said that she's going out with James, and that I could go alone with you. I mean, if you still want to." said Rose.

"Of course I do!" said Scorpius.

"Okay, great! Oh, and Scorpius, I need to go get my costume ready. See you tomorrow?" said Rose.

"Yes, of course. Bye Rose!" said Scorpius.

"Oh Rose! You look wonderful!" sad Anna.

It was the night of the Halloween ball, and the two girls had their costumes on.

"Thanks, Anna. You look good to." said Rose.

Rose had on her black robes, and had made herself have black cat ears, and a black tail. She also had made her eyes turn bright yellow, and looked like cat eyes.

"We should go, our dates are waiting." said Anna, putting on a finishing touch on her make up.

They walked down to the common room, and found James there, waiting for Anna. He was not waring muggle costumes, he was just normally dressed up.

"Why aren't you waring a costume?" asked Rose.

"I found it lame to dress up like a muggle. And anyway, I am dressed up! I'm a wizard." he said.

"I don't find it lame." said Albus, coming up, waring a girls dress, and make up, and jewelry.

"What are you dressed as?" asked Rose.

"As a girl of course!" said Albus, looking shocked at the fact that they didn't know what he was.

"See you all later, I'm going to meet someone to go to the ball. Bye!" said Rose, hugging Anna, and then leaving.

Rose found Scorpius waiting at the door to the great hall. She gasped. He looked _wonderful!_ He was dressed up as a dashing pirate, with an eye patch, a red bandana, and sword. All the girls near them were giggling at him.

"Hello Rose." said Scorpius, bowing.

"Hi Scorpius! You look great!" said Rose, blushing, as all eyes had turned to her.

"And you look even better." he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Shall we go in?" asked Scorpius, offering her his arm.

She took it, and the walked into the Great Hall.

They took seats in front of the dance floor.

"This is going to be fun!" said Rose.

"Yes, it will be." said Scorpius.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Wow, is that Professor White?" asked Rose, pointing at the headmistress, who had came to the ball, dressed as a ballerina.

"Looks like it." said Scorpius, laughing.

"Rose! Scorpius!" said Anna, who had just entered the hall with James.

They came and sat next Rose and Scorpius.

"Hey!" said Rose.

"Hey Rose, and Scorpius." said James.

"Hello." said Scorpius.

"Students! May I have your attention please?" asked the headmistress.

All eyes turned to her. Some people laughed.

"Thank you very much for coming to this ball! I won't waste anymore of your time, food and refreshments are provided, so please, have a great time!" said the headmistress.

Music started, and Scorpius watched Anna and James start to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Scorpius to Rose.

"I'd love to!" said Rose, they walked up to the dance floor.

They danced to a waltz, and then a slow dance started, so they left the dance floor.

"Want to go get a drink?" asked Scorpius.

"I'd love to." said Rose.

They walked up to the refreshments table, and Rose and Scorpius both got butter beer.

"Rose! Rose!" called Anna, who was running up to her.

"What?" asked Rose.

"I just saw Eric, and he's looking for you." said Anna in a hushed voice.

"Oh gosh." said Rose, turning nervously to Scorpius.

"I think you should go for a walk, until he gets a date, because if he sees you with Scorpius, he'll get mad." said Anna.

"Good idea," said Rose. "See you later Anna!"

And Rose dragged Scorpius out of the hall.

"I can't believe he is still trying to find you!" said Scorpius, looking amused.

"If he comes, you should hide." said Rose.

"All right, so I guess I should hide now." said Scorpius.

Rose looked up, and saw Eric walking down the hill towards her.

"Hi Rose!" said Eric.

"Uh, hi Eric." said Rose.

"You look amazing." said Eric.

"Rose, I want to kiss you, can I?" asked Eric.

"NO!" she yelled, trying to pull away.

But he kissed her anyway.

"SCORPIUS!!!!" she screamed, and Scorpius came out from behind the tree.

"What the-" said Scorpius.

"HELP!!" said Rose.

"Let go of her." said Scorpius, coming over, and pushing him over, he fell.

"Go away, Scorpius. Can't you see that Rose likes me, and not you?" asked Eric, taking out his wand.

"I HATE YOU! I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" screamed Rose, slapping him across the face.

"I know that you do really like me." said Eric, pointing his wand at Scorpius, and jinxing him.

"Stop it!" yelled Rose. Scorpius had been lifted up into the air, and was pointing his wand at Eric.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Scorpius, pointing his wand at Eric.

Scorpius was immediately released, and Rose went over to Eric, and punched him on the nose.

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU. SO LEAVE ME ALONE." said Rose. Blood oozed out of Eric's nose, from the punch, and he ran away. Cursing Scorpius.

"Wow, Rose." said Scorpius.

"You really know how to punch!" he said.

"Thanks, Scorpius. I think I'm going to go up to my dormitory, see you later?" she asked.

He frowned.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at you!" she said, smiling.

"Okay, good. Do you want to meet me at the willow tree tomorrow at two?" asked Scorpius.

"Okay, I'd love to. And Scorpius, thank for saving me." said Rose, hugging him.

"Your welcome!" said Scorpius.

"Bye! Oh, and can you tell Anna that I'm in our dormitory?" asked Rose.

"Of course. I'll go tell her right now. Bye!" said Scorpius.


	9. Quiditch Tryouts

RoseWeasley'sForbiddenLove

ChapterNine:

QuiditchTryouts

When Rose reached her dormitory, she flopped herself down on her bed, hugging her pillow. She felt stupid wearing her costume, so she quickly changed into her pajamas. Then she got a book, and started to read. 

In the middle of her sentence, her three roommates, Gloria, Tiffany, and Anna, walked in, giggling.

"Hey Rose!" said Anna.

"Oh hi." said Rose, trying to smile.

"We heard about what happened to you and Eric." said Gloria, sitting next to Rose, and hugging her. 

"Yeah, he is so stupid!" said Tiffany.

"Yeah, but Rose, we need details!" said Anna, coming out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a towel.

Rose sighed, and then told them what had happened.

"So he said 'I want to kiss you Rose', and he just started to kiss you?" asked Gloria, looking disgusted.

"That's like, gross, how did you get away?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, Scorpius helped me." said Rose, feeling herself going red.

"And talking about Scorpius, is it true you two are going out?" asked Gloria.

"No!" said Rose.

"Is is true that you two have gone to the Welcoming ball and the ball today, together?" asked Gloria.

"Yes but-" said Rose.

"And that you to have been meeting up secretly?" asked Tiffany.

"_Yes._" said Rose, growing more and more impatient.

"Rose and Scorpius are just friends for now." said Anna loyally.

"Thank you, Anna." said Rose.

"Don't you like him though?" asked Gloria. "He's _so _hot."

"He is only my friend for now." said Rose.

"For now." said Tiffany.

"You guys would make such a cute couple." said Gloria. Tiffany nodded her agreement.

"Not to interrupt your conversation, but I need to tell Rose something." it was Lily, she was standing in the door of the dormitory.

"Hey Lils." said Gloria.

"Hello, Gloria, hi Tiffany. Oh hi Anna!" said Lily.

"Well, what happened?" asked Rose, coming up to her cousin.

"Well, I need to tell you something." said Lily.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Well, tomorrow there are Quiditch tryouts right after lunch, and I thought you were interested in trying out for the team, you know, James is the team captain, and you've been dreaming about it for ages!" said Lily.

"Thank Lily! I can't wait! I'll be there! Can you tell James that?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, sure, see you all later!" said Lily, and with a flip of her hair, she was gone.

"Are you going to try out?" asked Gloria.

"Of course! I can't wait!" said Rose.

"What position are you going to try out for?" asked Gloria.

"Seeker for sure!" said Rose.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Tiffany.

"Why not?" asked Rose.

"Because you'll have to play against Scorpius one day!" said Tiffany.

"So what?" asked Anna.

"So you guys might get mad at each other over the game." said Tiffany.

"No we won't, don't worry!" said Rose.

Rose looked at her watch, and gasped. It was one in the morning!

"I'm going to bed, so that I can go flying tomorrow!" said Rose, getting into bed.

The rest of the girls did the same.

"Good night!" said Rose.

"Night!" they all said, and they all fell asleep.

"Rose wake up!" said Anna. 

"Huh?" asked Rose sleepily.

"Come on! It's 10:00! Get up, or you won't make it to Quiditch tryouts!" said Anna.

Rose was suddenly awake.

"Oh, and someone sent you something." said Anna, putting a long package on Rose's bed.

Rose opened it, and gasped. It was a Firebolt!

"Wow, they must have figured out that today was my first quiditch tryout!" said Rose, showing Anna her new broom.

"Oh my gosh! If you get on the team, Gryffindor will win every time! Is there a card?" asked Anna.

"Yes, it say: _Dear Rose, we hope that you like our new present, and that you get onto the team. We know that you are a wonderful flyer, so use it well!_

_Love,_

_Mum and dad"_

"Lets go and try it out!" said Rose, grabbing her new broom and running out to the Quiditch pitch, with Anna right behind her.

Rose got onto it, and soared up into the air. Anna cheered from underneath. Rose saw that someone else had walked onto the pitch, and it looked a lot like James, so she flew down, and ran up to him.

"James! James! Look what I got!" said Rose, showing her his new broom.

He looked at it, and gasped.

"Wow, is it yours?" asked James, holding the broom up to the sun to have a better look.

"Yup!" said Rose.

"Can I try it out Rose?" asked Anna eagerly.

Rose passed it over to Anna, and she flew a few inches into the air, and laughed.

"Can I try it next?" asked james, when Anna had gotten off.

"Here you go!" said Rose, passing it to James.

He took off around the goal posts, and then flew back, at top speed.

"This is some broom, Rose." said James, handing it back to her.

"Thanks, I'm going to try out for the team today." said Rose.

"Oh, did I tell you?" asked James. "The tryouts have been changed, they are supposed to be in half an hour."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Rose.

"I thought you knew!" said James.

"Oh well, at least I came down early!" said Rose, before getting back on the broom, and taking off.

People were starting to get here, so Rose and Anna went to sit in the stands, where the rest of them were going. Once everyone was seated, James began.

"Attention everyone." yelled James.

"I want you all to divide into groups. All the people trying out for a Keepers stand here, all the Beaters here, Chaser here, and Seeker here." said James, showing everyone where to stand.

Rose stood next to all of the people that wanted to be Seekers, and waited for James to talk again.

"Okay, I will start off with asking you all to fly around the pitch in groups. The people that fall off are out. First the Keepers." the keepers got up, and flew around the pitch. Three of them fell off, leaving only two people in the group.

"Right, the people that stayed on their brooms, may sit back down in their old spaces, and the people that fell, may sit anywhere they like." said James.

Rose waited patiently, until her group was called.

"Right, Seekers, please fly around." said James.

Rose got an her broom, and flew faster then everyone in her group, and reached James faster than everyone.

James looked impressed.

"Okay! Good job everyone!" said James.

James began to pick one person out of each group, to play a mini match. Rose was chosen last, so she got up, and flew around, looking for the Snitch. She finally found it, and caught it several times. Then flew down to James, and gave him the small, golden ball.

"Okay! Very good! I have decided who to choose." said James.

Everyone stared at him anxiously.

"Okay, to begin with, the three chasers will be me, Jacob Park, and Olivia Moor. Congratulations! The keeper will be Emily Finnagen, and the beaters will stay the same as last year. And people, the new seeker of Gryffindor will be, ROSE WEASLEY! Thank you, have a great day!" said James.

Rose gasped. She couldn't believe it! She had just been made seeker of Gryffindor!

"This is so cool Rose!" said Anna, coming over to her.

"I can't wait for the first match!" said Rose, hugging her best friend.

"Rose!" called James, coming up to her.

"You were really great out there, and I just want to tell you that there's practice tomorrow evening." said James, walking up to Anna, and kissed her.

"Gross." said Rose in an undertone, she looked at her watch, and saw that it was 4:30. She gasped. At two she was supposed to meet Scorpius! 

Rose raced across the grounds, and found the tree empty. 

_How could I have been so stupid?_ asked Rose to herself.

She walked slowly up to the castle. In the great hall, she found herself with Tiffany and Gloria, who had appeared looking happy.

"Hey Rose." said Gloria.

"Hi guys." said Rose.

"Should we go up to the common room then?" asked Tiffany.

"Okay, I need to finish my essay for Potions." said Gloria.

"Hey I forgot to ask, did you get onto the team?" asked Tiffany.

"Yup! I'm now the new Gryffindor seeker!" said Rose, feeling a bit happier.

"Cool! I can't wait for the first game!" said Gloria.

On the way up to their dormitory, Rose bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." said Rose, picking up the persons fallen papers.

"It's okay, I guess you have very important things on your mind, even to forget about a meeting with a friend." said the person coldly. It was a voice she knew very well. Scorpius.

"Scorpius please-" said Rose, but he just stalked off.

"What's up with him?" asked Gloria.

"Long story, and I don't really know." said Rose sadly.

It seemed that Scorpius was very mad at her. _ And he has a point, _thought Rose.

All that night, Rose thought of ways to approach Scorpius, and say her apologies. She really hated fighting with Scorpius.


	10. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Ten:

Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor

It had been three weeks since Rose was selected to be the new seeker of Gryffindor, and James had come up to all of them, informing them the tomorrow they would have their first quidditch game! Rose was still not friends with Scorpius, and she was secretly dreading the first match, as it was against Slytherin.

"Oh come on, Rose, if Scorpius is mad at you for such a stupid thing, then it's his loss, not yours!" said Anna.

"I know, but I really miss being his friend." said Rose, playing with her stew.

"Rose!" said James, coming up to her from the dinner table.

Rose looked up, happy to abandon her soup, as she was not feeling very hungry.

"I want you to get a good nights sleep tonight, okay? So get to bed early." said James, and he disappeared upstairs, after giving Anna a kiss on the forehead.

Anna watched him go, and sighed.

"Isn't he great?" asked Anna to Rose.

"Aren't you getting sick of him?" asked Rose.

"Of course not!" said Anna looking surprised that Rose would ask such a question.

"Come on, lets get to bed, you heard James, I need a good nights sleep." said Rose, taking a last drink of Pumpkin juice, and walking up to the doors.

When she got to her dormitory, she found another letter from her secret admirer. It read:

_I heard you got onto the team, and I hope you play well tomorrow, I will be cheering for you!_

_From,_

_Your green eyed,_

_Secret Admirer._

"Anna!!!!" said Rose, waving the letter in her best friend's face.

Anna read through the letter, and sighed.

"This is so cool!" said Anna, putting her hair down for bed.

They both changed into their pajamas in silence.

"Good-Night Rose!" said Anna, yawing hugely.

"Night Anna!" said Rose. And they both fell asleep.

Rose woke up the next morning feeling sick. Today was her first match!

"Wake up, sleepy head!" said Anna, throwing a pillow at Rose.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Anna, looking worried.

Rose shook her head. She feared that if she opened her mouth, she would be sick.

"Don't worry, Rose, your just nervous. You'll be fine. Come on, lets go get you some breakfast." said Anna, pulling Rose into a tight hug.

They walked down to the great hall, and Anna made Rose eat some toast.

"Rose!" said James, walking up to them.

"Hi James." said Anna.

Rose tried to smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked James.

"I'm just a bit nervous that's all." said Rose.

"Don't worry, everyone gets nervous on their first match! Come on, go get your broom, and meet me at the quidditch pitch, okay? See you soon." said James, walking down to the pitch.

Rose and Anna walked up to their dormitory, and got Rose's new broom.

"See you later Rose! Good Luck!" said Anna, making her way to the stands, where there were many people already waiting to start.

Rose walked into the changing rooms, and put her scarlet quidditch robes on, where the rest of the quidditch team was waiting for James to make his speech.

"I know that you will all make me proud that I picked you, and I am positive that we will win. So get out there and win!" said James, they all followed him out of the changing rooms, and saw that the Slytherins were also walking out of the pitch.

Scorpius was walking with them, looking determined. Rose saw him, and waved, but he just ignored her. Her heart sank. This was going to be a hard game.

"CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS." said Madame Hooch.

James and the Slytherin captain shook hands.

"NOW I WANT A NICE, CLEAN GAME. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" said the quidditch teacher.

The quaffle was thrown up into the game, and all of the players flew up, Rose in the lead.

Rose looked wildly around the pitch, trying to find the Snitch. She saw Scorpius doing the same, and when he saw her, he flew away. The Slytherins were ahead by 10 points.

Then, after awhile of looking, she saw the snitch. It was hovering close to the goal posts. She raced up to it, but she had to dodge a bludger, so she lost it. When she dodged, she almost knocked Scorpius off his broom.

"SCORPIUS!" bellowed his team captain. "DON'T JUST WAIT UNTIL SHE KNOCK YOU OFF, YOU DO IT FIRST!"

Rose looked at Scorpius, and could have sworn that there was a look of sadness on his face, then he raced off.

Rose felt like crying, but she held herself together, and looked around for the snitch. It was nowhere to be seen.

"ROSE LOOK OUT!" yelled James, pointing at a Slytherin beater, who was aiming his bat at her.

Rose dived out of his reach, and flew higher than her whole team, looking for the snitch. Finally, she saw it. It was a bit higher than her head. She reached up, and caught it.

Right after that, Rose felt a blinding pain, and she felt herself falling, falling, falling.

**Author's****Note****: Sorry for the wait, I had so much on my mind. And I also had a writers block. I know this is a cliff-hanger, but I'm sure I'll post soon. I've got lots of plans for the next chapter. Anyway, please review, because the more reviews I get, the faster I update!!!!!**

**-****Icetail**


	11. At the Hospital Wing

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Eleven:

At the Hospital Wing

Rose woke up with a shudder. Where was she anyway? She looked around, and saw many beds around her. _Of course! _thought Rose. _I'm in the Hospital Wing!_

Madame Pomfrey came bustling up to her bed, a large bottle of something in her hand.

"W-what happened to me?" asked Rose, trying to sit up.

"Lay back down! You just fell fifty feet off your broom, go back to sleep, it's 8 in the morning!" said the healer, pushing her back, so that she was laying down.

"Did we win?" asked Rose.

"Your friends will explain everything, in about an hour or two, they were here with you for a long time yesterday, so go to sleep while you wait!" said Madame Pomfrey.

Rose slumped moodily down onto her pillows.

"Oh, and take some of this potion." added the healer, thrusting a glass of purple potion.

"No thanks, I feel fine." said Rose, turning her head away from the purple drink, which now had a very bad smell of a bad egg.

"Drink it before it gets bad!" said Madame Pomfrey, setting her drink down on the table next to her bed.

Rose picked up the drink, held her nose, and drank. It was _horrible! _

At that moment, to Rose's delight, Anna walked in!

"Rose! Your awake!" said Anna, coming up to her bed.

"Yeah, did we win?" asked Rose.

Anna smiled wickedly.

"Well, did we or not?" asked Rose.

"Yup! You caught the snitch right before a blugder hit you. Good thing Scorpius caught you, or you would have died." said Anna.

"_Scorpius_ caught me?" asked Rose. It was hard to believe that he would even bother to catch her, after how mad he was.

"Yeah, you should have seen how worried he was, he spent the whole day yesterday here!" said Anna.

"He did?" asked Rose, trying to sit up again.

"Yup, he would have slept here if Madame Pomfrey didn't put her foot down!" joked Anna.

"Did you see him this morning?" asked Rose.

"Nope, but why are you so interested?" asked Anna, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not." said Rose hastily.

"He'll probably come in this morning to see you, he was moaning about how he would never forgive himself if you died." said Anna.

"Well, can you get me the homework for the classes? I don't know how long I'll have to stay here." said Rose, changing the subject.

"Yeah sure, I should get going, I have Potions in five minutes." said Anna, getting up.

"I'll come and see you right after Potions, okay?" asked Anna. "Bye!"

"Bye." said Rose miserably.

"Well, did you finish your potion yet?" asked the healer, walking up to her bed.

"Yes, when am I going to be able to leave?" asked Rose.

"This afternoon. You still have to rest a bit more." said Madame Pomfrey. Rose laid down again, and sighed. She hated being in this stupid place.

"Rose!" called someone from the doorway. Rose looked up to see Scorpius.

"Hi Scorpius!" said Rose, sitting up, smiling.

"Do you feel better?" asked Scorpius, sitting down next her bed.

"I feel fine, I don't know why I have to stay here!" said Rose.

"Look, Rose, I came to apoligise." said Scorpius.

"Forget it, I was stupid to forget, and I'm the one that should apoligies, not you!" said Rose.

"No, I took it way to far! I thought that you just didn't care about it." said Scorpius.

"Lets just forget it, okay?" asked Rose.

Scorpius gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, and thanks for saving me yesterday!" said Rose.

"Your welcome, so when are you getting out of here?" asked Scorpius.

"This afternoon." said Rose, groaning.

"That's to bad, you'll probably be missing classes then." said Scorpius.

"Yeah, I'm missing Potions, and later, Transfiguration. But it's okay, Anna said that she'll bring me the homework!" said Rose brightly.

Scorpius looked at his watch.

"I should get going, I have to get to class to! I'll come and visit you when I finish, which will be in about two hours, I have double Divination. That is, if I don't die of boredom!" said Scorpius, smiling.

"Thanks for coming, Scorpius." said Rose.

"No problem, well, see you in two hours!" said Scorpius, waving.

"Bye." said Rose.

Rose looked around the room, trying to find something interesting. She decided to count the beds in the infirmary. There were twenty.

"Miss Weasley! Try to get some rest!" said Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm not tired." muttered Rose, but she rolled over, and tried to get some sleep.

But sleep didn't come to her. About half an hour later, Anna walked in, her arms full of books.

"Hi Rose!" said Anna.

"Hi Anna! How was Potions?" asked Rose, while Anna sat down next to her bed.

"Fine, but we didn't get any homework, though." said Anna.

"Shame, I could do with some homework to distract me." said Rose.

"But I brought you some books, so you can take your mind off something." said Anna.

"Thanks Anna, your the best." said Rose, pulling a book towards her. It was her book on cats that her mom had sent her.

"I got that one from your bed table, I hope you don't mind, I thought you would like to read it." said Anna, motioning towards the cat book.

"Of course I don't mind! Thanks a lot Anna!" said Rose.

"Well, I don't have any more classes this morning, when do you get out?" asked Anna.

"This afternoon." said Rose.

"Oh I forgot, did Scorpius come and see you?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, and he needed to go to Divination, so he's going to come and see me soon." said Rose.

"What did he say?" asked Anna.

"That he was sorry, and stuff like that." said Rose, trying to sound casual.

"So, are you friends again?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Rose.

"Cool! Oh and guess what?"

"Were going to have a ball in two days, and the theme is Masquerade! And tomorrow there's Hogsmead!" said Anna.

"So we can buy our costumes tomorrow!" said Rose.

"I'm going to ask Madame Pomfrey if you can leave now." said Anna, walking up to the healer's office.

Rose waited patiently, until Madame Pomfrey came out, with Anna right behind her. The healer walked up to her, and took her pulse.

"All right, Miss Weasley, you may go, and please be more careful next time you play quidditch." said Madame Pomfrey.

Rose jumped out of her bed, and changed into her robes behind the curtains. Then she and Anna ran out of the hospital wing as fast as they could.

"Rose! Rose!" yelled someone, coming up to her.

"Oh hi Scorpius!" said Rose, smiling.

"I was just going up to see you, how do you feel?" asked Scorpius, looking concerned.

"I feel absolutely fine." said Rose.

"Did you guys hear about the ball?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah! We can't wait to go!" said Anna.

Rose looked down at her watch. She would be able to get to lunch!

"See you later Rose and Anna! I need to go make up my divination homework!" said Scorpius, walking down the steps that Rose guessed led to the Slytherin common room.

"You know what?" asked Anna.

"What?" asked Rose.

"I think Gloria was right. You two would make such a cute couple!" said Anna.

"Anna! Please, lets go to lunch." said Rose.

They linked arms, and walked over to the great hall.

"Rose!" said someone as they entered.

"Hi James!" said Rose.

"I'm sorry about what happened when you fell yesterday, but I'm so glad we won!" said James.

"Yeah, me to." said Rose, sitting next to Gloria.

"Hey Rose! Your out early!" said Gloria, hugging Rose.

Anna sat down next to Rose, and rummaged around in her bag, and brought out a piece of parchment.

"Look, Rose, we all got this letter from the headmistress, this ones yours, here." said Anna, giving Rose the letter.

Rose looked at it. It read:

_Dear students,_

_You probably know about the ball in two days. I made it so that you could have a whole day to prepare your costumes. You may __not__bring partners, (You may go with your friends.) I want you all to dance with someone that you don't know. _

_You may change your appearance-hair, eyes, etc- so that it's harder to tell who you are. But please note, that you __must__ ware a mask. Please have fun making your costumes! _

_Your headmistress, _

_Elsa White._

"Cool! Looks like you and me are going to go together Anna!" said Rose, after she finished reading her letter.

"Looks like it!" said Anna, the she said in a soft voice, "Lets not tell anyone what our costumes will be."

"All right." said Rose.

**Authors Note****: Sorry for the wait everyone! I will update soon, I have big plans for the next chapter. And remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update!!!!**

**-****Icetail**


	12. Getting Ready

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Twelve:

Getting Ready

Rose and Anna made their way to Hogsmead the next day, locked arms.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Rose.

"Lets go to Honeydukes, there's a new chocolate, and I want to try it." said Anna.

They made their way up to the candy store, and went in. It smelled marvelous and sweet.

"Look! Over there." said Anna, pointing to a large jumble of people.

Rose looked over, and saw that the new chocolate was on display.

"Cool, lets get one." said Anna, pushing her way thru the crowd.

"No thanks, I personally don't like chocolate from this place." said Rose.

Anna looked at her as if she had come from the moon.

"W-why?" asked Anna.

"Just kidding. I love their chocolate here." said Rose, laughing.

They both grabbed a pack, and headed to the cashier register.

Once they were safely out of the store, they started their chocolate.

"This is so good!!!" said Rose.

"Lets go get our new robes for the ball." said Anna.

They made their way down to the robe shop. It was practically empty.

"What can I get you?" asked the witch at the desk.

"Were just looking around for now." said Anna.

They walked around the shop, looking for something that they liked for the ball.

"Look at this!" said Rose, showing Anna a pair of ice blue dress robes.

"Cool! You could be an Ice Princes! We could change your hair to be light blue, and your eyes! We could change your eyes, Rose!" said Anna.

"I'm going to get this." Rose decided.

"Okay, what should I get?" asked Anna, looking around the shop for ideas.

"Hey, Anna, look! Over there." whispered Rose, jerking Anna around, and showing her a pair of bright green eyes, looking in at them through the next aisle.

Anna clapped her hand over her mouth. "Rose! Look at his eyes! They're green! It's your admirer!" said Anna excitedly.

Rose and her friend walked cautiously over to the next aisle, only to find it empty.

"He left!" said Rose, looking disappointed.

"Rose, do you know what this means?" asked Anna.

"What?"

"Your secret admirer, whoever it is, knows what your costume is! He'll know who you are tomorrow!" said Anna.

"Unless he has a very bad memory, then yeah, your right." said Rose.

"Look at this! Rose!" said Anna, from the next aisle.

Rose ran over to her friend, and saw that she was holding a pair of bright purple robes.

"Cool Anna! We could change your hair to, make it purple to match, and your eyes could be pink!" said Rose.

"I love it! I'm going to get it!" said Anna, putting her new robes carefully over her shoulder.

They browsed around the store awhile.

"Hey look, I could change this tiara's color, and put bright blue stones on it. Help me find a bag of stones." said Rose, holding the tiara up.

They hunted around the store for awhile.

"I found some! Come here, Rose!" said Anna, waving a bag of stones up in the air.

"Cool, my costumes finished, when we get up to the castle, I'll put my light blue cloak on, and change my hair." said Rose.

"Can we try and find something for my costume?" asked Anna.

"Of course! Come on, lets find something purple or pink." said Rose.

"Found something!" said Anna awhile later.

Rose came over, and saw she was holding a purple cloak with pink hearts.

"Cool! We can bewitch it so that it will change colors if you want!" said Rose.

"Cool, lets go, my costume looks finished." said Anna.

They walked up to the witch at the counter, and payed for their purchase.

"Hey Rose, I forgot to tell you, I promised James that I would meet him at the door of Zonkos soon. Do you mind?" asked Anna anxiously.

"Okay, I'll go to the Three broomsticks. See you, have fun!" said Rose.

They parted ways. Rose felt a little bit abandoned.

"I am not jealous." said Rose to herself.

"Hi Rose." said someone coming up to her.

She whipped around.

"Hey Scorpius!" said Rose.

"I've been trying to find you everywhere!" said Scorpius.

"I was just buying my robes for the ball tomorrow." said Rose, motioning at her shopping bag.

"Cool, I already have mine. Bought them yesterday by owl." said Scorpius.

"What do you want to do?" asked Rose.

"How about The Three Broomsticks?" asked Scorpius.

"Okay." said Rose.

They walked up the winding street.

"Hey Rose!" said her brother, Hugo running up to them as fast as he could, holding a girl's hand.

"Hey Rebecca!" said Rose, smiling at Hugo's girlfriend.

"What are you two up to?" asked Hugo.

"We were going to go to the Three Broomsticks." said Rose.

Hugo looked at Scorpius, and raised an eyebrow.

"With him?" he asked Rose in her ear.

"Hugo, can we talk?" asked Rose, glaring at her brother.

He shrugged.

"Be right back, Scorpius, I need to give my _dear_ brother Hugo a lecture." said Rose, pulling her brother down to a spot where no one could hear them.

"What do you want?" asked Hugo.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Rose.

"Is he your boyfriend? Come on, Rose, you can do better than _him._" said Hugo.

"It is none of your business, Hugo, and for your information, I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND. And if you tell dad any of this, your dead." said Rose, leaving his brother.

"Come on, Scorpius, let's go." said Rose, pulling Scorpius down the street.

"I can't believe my family! They are so stupid! They just do anything that their parents did. And they don't understand that you're different!" raged Rose.

"Its' okay, Rose, calm down!" said Scorpius.

"And now he's going to tell my father, and he'll send me a howler."

"Rose! It's okay! You're parents wouldn't do that! Come on, just forget about it." said Scorpius reassuringly.

Rose breathed in deeply.

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Scorpius.

"You choose, as long as I don't have to see James, Albus, or Hugo." said Rose moodily.

"Okay, then, we can't go to the Three Broomsticks, your cousin is in there." said Scorpius.

Rose ran over to the window, and looked in.

"It's okay, it's only Lily, she's alright." said Rose.

They walked into the shop, and saw that it was full.

"Okay, looks like we won't be getting a table for awhile. Let's go somewhere else." said Rose.

"Okay, where?" asked Scorpius.

"Hey I've got an idea!" said Scorpius.

"Where?" asked Rose.

"The Hogs Head. I know it's not as good, but it'll do." said Scorpius.

"Okay, I've never been there." said Rose.

"Come on, then!" said Scorpius, leading the way up to the end of Hogsmead.

"After you!" said Scorpius, holding the door open.

She walked in, and Scorpius followed her.

"Wow, it smells like goats." said Rose, holding her nose.

"Okay, lets sir down." said Scorpius.

They sat down, and the bar man came wobbling up to them.

"What can I get you?" asked the man.

"Two butter beers, please." said Scorpius.

He handed them each a dusty bottle.

"Scorpius." said a voice behind them.

Scorpius looked around, and gasped. A man was standing there, and he looked a bit like Scorpius.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Scorpius.

"I could ask the same question to you," said his father. "And why are you with this red headed weasel?"

Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't talk to her like that." said Scorpius quietly.

"I shall talk to her as I like." said his father.

"She is NOT a weasel." said Scorpius.

Rose had had enough, she ran out of the store, trying to hold back her tears. Before she left, she heard Scorpius's father say:

"You can do better than _her _Scorpius."

Rose ran up to the castle, her shopping bag slapping her legs.

"Rose! Rose!" called her brother when she passed him.

She ran even faster. Soon everyone was watching her.

"Rose wait!" she heard Scorpius call.

She ran as fast as she could. He caught up with her soon.

"Rose, please stop." said Scorpius.

She out ran him soon, and he lost her.

"Peppermint." she gasped to the fat lady.

"Precisely." said the fat lady, and she swung forward to let her in.

Rose was relieved to find it almost empty, apart from a few first and second years.

She walked up to her dormitory, trying to stop crying, not wanting to make a show. Rose sat down on her bed, and wiped her eyes with a tissue. Soon after, Anna ran in.

"Rose! What happened? Why were you crying?" asked Anna, sitting down next to her.

Rose told her.

"What an idiot! What a horrible thing to say!" said Anna.

"Did you see Scorpius?" asked Rose.

"Why? Did he get mad at you?" asked Anna.

"No, I left." said Rose.

"Actually I did. He's outside the portrait hole, and he says he's not leaving until he sees you." said Anna.

"I'm not going to go out yet." said Rose.

"That's okay, don't go until your ready." said Anna, hugging Rose.

"Did I ruin your date?" asked Rose.

"Rose, you are more important to me than a date. And anyway, James needed to go to a detention soon, so it doesn't matter." said Anna.

"Should I go and see him?" asked Rose.

"Who? James?" asked Anna.

"No, Scorpius." said Rose, laughing a little bit.

"Well, yes." said Anna, smiling.

"Okay, but not now." said Rose.

"Rose, he's waiting for you." said Anna.

"I don't think I'm ready yet." said Rose.

"Okay, then, I'll go and tell him that you won't come out for awhile." said Anna.

"No! I'll go out." said Rose, getting up from the bed.

"Good luck!" said Anna.

Rose walked down to the portrait hole, and walked out. Scorpius wasn't there.

Rose looked around, and saw that he was sitting down, leaning against the wall a few feet away, his eyes closed. She tried to go back in, but he saw her.

"Rose?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I already told you, my dad is a freak." said Scorpius.

"It's okay, I was stupid to." said Rose.

"No you weren't." said Scorpius.

"Yes I was. I should have stood up for myself." said Rose.

"No you shouldn't have. My dad would go crazy." said Scorpius.

They stood in silence for awhile.

"Well, I should go, I need to finish my costume." said Rose.

"Well, I'll see you at the ball. Well, actually, you won't know who I am." said Scorpius, smiling.

"Bye." said Rose, and she walked back up to her dormitory.


	13. The Masquerade Ball

RoseWeasley'sForbiddenLove

ChapterThirteen:

TheMasqueradeBall

"Wake up sleepy head!" said someone, and Rose felt a pillow hit her head, hard.

"Anna, I'm tired." moaned Rose, rolling over in bed.

"No way, were going to spend the whole day having fun! We don't have any classes or any homework!" said Anna.

"Okay, how about this for a fun day; we sleep in late." said Rose.

"No! I there's a ball today! Don't you remember?" asked Anna, looking outraged.

"How could I forget? You were talking non-stop about it yesterday." said Rose, closing her eyes again.

"Rose, you leave me to no choice." said Anna.

"Huh?" asked Rose.

Anna said a spell, and suddenly-

"ANNA!" screamed Rose, where she was dangling upside down by her ankle.

"At least your awake!" said Anna.

"Put me down!" whined Rose, who was slowly turning purple.

"Promise me you won't get back into bed." said Anna.

"Fine, I promise." said Rose.

Anna said something, and Rose was thrown back onto her bed.

"Why couldn't you just have poured water on me?" asked Rose grumpily.

They got dressed, and walked down to the common room.

"Hey I forgot to tell you." said Anna.

Rose looked at her curiously, and raised an eye brow.

"I'm going to go home for christmas." said Anna.

"Me to." 

"Coo, but this means we are going to miss a ball!" said Anna.

"Oh well, I want to see my family." said Rose.

They walked down o the great hall together.

"Hi Rose, Anna." said a voice from behind them.

"Oh hi Scorpius." said Rose, smiling.

"See you soon, Rose." said Anna, as she walked into the great hall.

"What's up?" asked Rose to Scorpius.

"Nothing much." said Scorpius.

"I really should get going, I promised Anna that we would spend the rest of the day getting ready, will I see you later?" asked Rose.

"Of course." said Scorpius, winking.

Rose blushed.

"See you." they both said. Rose walked into the Great Hall, and Scorpius walked over to the grounds.

Rose sat down next to Anna, and served herself some porridge. 

"Hi again." said Anna.

"Hi."

"Lets go and get our costumes on after lunch, but right now, lets go and walk around the grounds." said Anna.

"Great! I'll bring my broom." said Rose brightly.

**----------------------**

Rose and Anna walked up to their dormitory after lunch, talking about the ball.

"I think I'm going to do my hair first." said Anna thoughtfully.

"I'm going to take a shower first." said Rose.

"Me to!" said Anna. "I'm so excited!"

"I can't wait to see what everyone else is wearing!" said Rose.

"We may never know." said Anna, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, you have a point there. And they won't know who we are either!" said Rose.

"Except your secret admirer!" Anna pointed out.

"Well yeah." said Rose.

"Password?" asked the fat lady, when they arrived at her portrait.

"Shooting Star." said Anna.

"Precisely." said the fat lady, swinging forward to let them in.

Rose and Anna ran up to their dormitory, and to their relief, it was empty. They both jumped into the shower, and when they finished, they looked at the clock.

"Oh my god! It's 6:00! We only have two hours left!" gasped Rose.

Rose threw on her ice blue robes, and put on her tiara, which was now blue, and had jewels on it.

"Here let me do your hair." said Anna.

She said something, and Rose's hair was Ice Blue.

"Cool!" said Rose, examining her new hair in the mirror. "Thank Anna, let me do yours." 

Rose did a spell, and Anna's hair turned into slime. 

"Hey!" yelled Anna.

Rose burst out laughing.

"Fine, fine. I'll fix it." Rose did another spell, and Anna's hair turned pink.

"Thank you." said Anna curtly.

"Lets go." said Rose, after awhile later.

"All right." said Anna.

They walked down to the common room, and they didn't recognize anyone except James, who only had a mask on. James saw them, and walked over.

"Hello, have you seen Anna or Rose?" asked James.

Rose looked at Anna, and she nodded.

"We are Rose and Anna." whispered Rose in his ear.

His eyes grew wide.

"W-which is Anna, and which is Rose?" he asked.

"I'm Rose." said Anna.

"And I'm Anna." said Rose.

"Okay." said James, he tried to kiss Rose.

"Get off!" hissed Rose.

James looked confused.

"I'm Rose, not Anna." said Rose.

"But-"

"We know we told you that I was Anna, and she was Rose, but it's not true. But you had better not tell anyone, or your dead." said Rose.

"Deal, I should go, I'm going with Nick." said James. (Nick was his friend...)

"Lets go." said Rose, and they walked down to the great hall.

"Lets both try and find the most handsome boy here." said Anna.

They both looked around, and Anna immediately found James, and insisted that he was the best.

"You just like him because you two are already together." said Rose.

"Oh well, he still is the best looking around!" said Anna.

They walked around for awhile.

"Hey look over there!" said Rose, pointing at a boy in a green costume, with bright green eyes.

Anna was to busy looking at James to even se what she was pointing at.

_He is so handsome!_ thought Rose. It was as though she was in love with someone that she didn't even know.

"Rose! Look at his eyes!" said Anna, after she finally saw who was attracting her best friends attention. "It's your secret admirer!"

"Students! Your attention please!" called the headmistress.

"Thank you for coming! You all look wonderful! And I'm happy to see that you all have masks on! Anyway, please care to dance, and eat, have fun!" she said.

There was an immediate loud rush.

Rose and Anna looked around.

"Would you care to dance?" asked a boy to Anna. He was wearing all blue.

"Of course! See you soon!" said Anna, winking at Rose.

Rose looked at James, and saw that he was grinding his teeth. She smiled at him, and went over to talk.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" asked Rose, sitting down next to her cousin.

"Of course not." he said defensively.

"Sure." said Rose sarcastically.

Rose looked around, and saw that the boy in green was walking up to her.

"Would you care to dance?" asked the handsome boy.

"O-okay." said Rose, blushing.

They walked out into the dance floor. A waltz had started, they danced. Rose gazed at him dreamily.

"Want to go for a walk?" asked her parter.

The voice was a little bit familiar, but Rose figure out who's voice it was...

"Okay sure!" said Rose, they walked out to the grounds.

"Beautiful night." commented the masked being.

"Yeah, I love the moon." said Rose, smiling.

"May I ask who you are?" asked the masked person.

"We aren't supposed to tell!" said Rose.

"You are very right. I must go, will I see you later tonight?" he asked.

"Of course." said Rose, beaming.

"Good-bye then. I look forward to our next encounter." he said, he took her hand, and kissed it.

"Bye." said Rose.

She sat down, and watched him go. When he was out of sight, she laid down, and sighed. She had fallen in love with this masked stranger.

**Author's****Note****: Sorry for the wait everyone! I had **_**so**_** much homework! I will update very soon, I promise. Please review! And thanks to all of the reviewers! **

**-****Icetail**


	14. Saying Goodbye

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Fourteen:

Saying Good-bye

It was three weeks after the ball, and winter vacation was right around the corner. Almost everyone was going to go back to see their families. Rose was still thinking about the green masked stranger everyday. He seemed so familiar, and maybe that was why she liked him.

"It has to be Scorpius." said Anna one day that they were at charms.

"Why do you think that he's Scorpius?" asked Rose.

"I've told you about twenty times. One, he has green eyes. Two, he's your secret admirer. Three, he-"

"Anna! He _can't_ be my secret admirer! It just doesn't make any _sense!"_ said Rose.

"Want to make a bet?" asked Anna.

"Okay fine! Bet you three galleons that he is _not!_" said Rose.

"Okay." and they shook their hands.

Later that day at lunch, Anna brought the secret admirer up again.

"He hasn't sent you anything lately, has he?" asked Anna.

"No. He hasn't." said Rose.

"Strange." commented Anna, she looked like she wanted to say something more, but James walked in, and she forgot.

Rose felt like it was a perfect time to slip away from her cousin and her best friend, so she quickly exited the great hall.

"Hey Rose!" came a voice behind her.

"Hi Scorpius!" said Rose, running to him and hugging him.

He blushed, and so did she, so Rose decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to go home over the holidays?" asked Rose.

"Yup, are you?"

"Of course I am! I'll miss you." said Rose shyly.

"As will I." said Scorpius, winking at her.

More blushing.

"Wheres Anna?" asked Scorpius.

"She is probably kissing James now." said Rose.

"What a surprise!" said Scorpius.

Rose playfully hit his arm, and turned around in mock anger.

"Hey don't talk about them like that. Anna's my best friend." said Rose.

"I know, but I think that they are a bit over doing it don't you agree?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, maybe a little bit, but she's my best friend, and we shouldn't be talking behind her back." said Rose.

Scorpius shrugged.

"I should go, I need to pack my trunk for tomorrow." said Rose.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"For sure! Maybe we can sit together on the train." said Rose.

"Okay, see you!" said Scorpius. And they parted ways.

Rose put the last things in her trunk with a sigh. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts. It was so much fun here!

"Come on, Rose. We should go, or we'll miss the train!" said Anna from the doorway of the dormitory.

Rose picked up her trunk, and carried it to the door, then looked back at her dormitory.

"Come on!" said Anna again.

"Coming!" called Rose, puling her trunk down the steps.

Together, they walked down to the platform. On their way there, they met up with James and Albus and Hugo. The whole group walked into the train, and found a compartment.

It was a bit cramped in the compartment, as Hugo and Albus had also brought their girlfriends. When the train finally came to a move, Rose just remembered about having promised to sit with Scorpius.

"You guys, I think I'm going to go and see if I can find a friend. I'll be back as soon as I can." said Rose, getting up.

"Who is your friend?"

"Tell us Rose!"

Rose ignored the questions, and just left, with a last good-bye.

She walked up the empty hallway, looking in every compartment, until she found Scorpius. He was with a few other kids that were also wearing Slytherin robes.

_Should I go in? _thought Rose.

In the end, she decided to go in, say hi, and leave as fast as she could. Rose pushed open the compartment. Everyone looked up, and sneered, except Scorpius.

"Who's this Scorpius?" asked a girl near the door."Hi Scorpius." said Rose.

Scorpius looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oh hi Rose." he said, getting up.

"What's your last name?" demanded the same girl.

"None of your business." said Scorpius.

"It is my business, as you are my cousin, and your father asked me to keep an eye on you. And-"

"I don't need your stupid lecture about blood status now." said Scorpius sharply.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Scorpius shut the door behind him.

"Am I bothering you?" asked Rose.

"Of course not. Those are my family. They are all pure blood." said Scorpius.

"How come you were sitting with them?" asked Rose curiously.

"Because they forced me to. I think my father told them to make me sit with them." said Scorpius.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" asked Rose.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." said Scorpius.

"Ah come on, I'll introduce you to my family!" and with that, she started to pull him to her compartment.

"Rose, I don't think-" but she had already opened the door.

Rose's family all looked up to see who it was.

"Hi everyone, this is my friend, Scorpius Malfoy." said Rose, sitting down in her old seat.

James and Albus stared at him.

"Uh hi." said Scorpius. "Rose, can I have a word?"

"Sure!" said Rose, following him out.

"I can't sit here. It will bring trouble to me, and to you. Please, don't try to make me sit there." said Scorpius.

Rose stared at him, and then sighed.

"Why don't you want to meet them?" asked Rose finally.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm a Malfoy. That means that _they _don't want to meet me." said Scorpius.

"Oh well, I see that this is a lost cause. Will I see you later?" asked Rose.

"Maybe, but otherwise, merry christmas." said Scorpius.

"Merry christmas!" said Rose, trying to sound cheerful. "I'll write to you!"

"Me too. Bye."

Rose slipped back into her compartment. Everyone stared at her.

"What is it with that boy Rose?" asked James after awhile.

"None of you understand, he isn't like his family." said Rose.

The subject was dropped and they played Exploding Snap for the rest if the train ride.

When the train stopped, Rose got out as slow as she could, so that she could be with Anna awhile longer.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" said Rose, hugging her friend.

"Me too, but we'll see each other!" said Anna.

"Write often." said Rose.

"I will, but you have to as well!" said Anna.

"Of course I will!" said Rose, and they both left for their families.

"Mum! Dad!" said Rose, throwing herself into her moms arms.

"Oh I missed you so much!" said Hermione.

"Hi dad!" said Rose, hugging her father.

"Hey Rose!" said Ron, smiling.

Rose looked around the platform, and saw Scorpius with his family. He was walking away, so Rose clapped her hands. Thankfully, only Scorpius heard, and he turned around. Rose waved, and so did he.

"Bye." mouthed Rose.

He smiled, and mouthed 'Bye' as well. Rose sighed. It was going to be a long vacation.

**Author's****Note****: Sorry for the wait everyone! I had so much to do! I'm going to post as soon as possible, so have fun reading it! And don't forget to review!!**

**Icetail**


	15. Discovery

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Fifteen:

Winter Holidays

Rose and her family arrived at home in about half an hour, because her parents insisted that they had to travel by car. When they got home, Rose ran up to her bedroom, and flopped herself onto the bed. It was great to be back after so long.

"Rose?" asked her mother, knocking on the door.

"Yes, mum?" asked Rose, opening the door.

"Hi, I was just wondering how you are feeling, because you were very quiet on the ride home..." said her mom, looking around the room.

"Mum, can I borrow your owl to write to my friends?" asked Rose.

"Of course! You really should get one... I'll talk to your father, but you can use my owl whenever you want!" said Hermione.

"Thanks! I'm going to go get it..." said Rose, running down to the shed where the two family owls were kept.

"Hi you two!" greeted Rose.

She picked up the black one, named Charcoal, and brought it up to her bedroom.

_Who should I write to first? _thought Rose. _Scorpius, or Anna..._

In the end, she decided to write to Scorpius, and then to Anna. But right before she got her quill out, her parents called her downstairs, so Rose ran down to where her family was gathered around on the sofa.

"Hi!" said Rose.

"Rose, we just wanted to tell you, that your cousins are on their way, they're going to eat dinner today." said her father.

"Okay! I can't wait to see them!" said Rose, sitting down next to Hugo, he looked at her sadly.

"What's up?" asked Rose.

He shook his head, and got up and went to his bedroom. Rose turned to her parents, but they merely shrugged, then her mother said that she was going to go and make dinner.

"Would you like to help me, Rose?" asked Hermione.

"Sure!" Rose got up, and skipped over to the kitchen.

"Were going to make a pea soup." said her mother, looking in her recipe book.

Rose nodded, and threw on an apron.

"Want to make that pie that you make so well?" asked Hermione.

"Okay! You make the dinner, and I'll take care of the pie." said Rose, taking some eggs out of the fridge.

Rose was distracted for awhile, so she forgot all about writing to Scorpius.

Half an hour later, the Potter family arrived, and Rose slipped up to her bedroom, so that she could write a letter to Scorpius. Lily insisted on coming, so Rose had to leave the letter for later.

"So Rose, guess what?" said Lily, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"What?"

"Guess who asked me out!" said Lily excitedly.

"Who?"

Lily was fairly pretty, so many boys would ask her out every day.

"Owen Thomas!" said Lily dramatically.

"Never heard of him." said Rose, flipping through a magazine.

"You have to have! He is the most handsome boy ever!" said Lily.

"Sorry, still doesn't ring a bell." said Rose.

Lily looked outraged.

"Just kidding! But did you say yes?" asked Rose.

"Of course I didn't! I already have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, I thought you liked him." said Rose.

"I do, so I think I'll dump my boyfriend." said Lily thoughtfully. She droned on, and Rose was getting very bored.

A while later, her father called her and Lily down. They ran down, and saw that Ron was looking furious.

"Hi dad." said Rose.

He didn't say anything, just pointed to the living room. Rose walked in, and found Hugo and James sitting there.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"Well what, daddy?" asked Rose innocently.

"What is this that I'm hearing about you and Scorpius _Malfoy _being friends?" asked Ron.

Rose shot a look of anger towards her brother and cousin.

"Daddy, you wouldn't understand." said Rose finally.

"Understand? Understand? What is there to understand?" exploded her father.

"He isn't like his father! And he is really nice!" said Rose, her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Rose, he is a _Malfoy, _and you and are a Weasley. Those two last names do _not _mix." said her father simply.

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" said Rose, standing up, shaking with tears.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE!" bellowed Ron.

He made such a commotion, that Ginny and Hermione came running in to see what was going on.

"You are not allowed to write to that boy. Now go to your room. Now, Rose." said her father, trying to sound calm.

Rose exploded with tears, and ran up to her room. No one tried to follow her.

She threw herself onto the bed, and sobbed into her pillow. A while later, Hugo and James walked in, accompanied by Lily.

"Your mum wants to know if you will be coming down to eat tonight." said James quietly.

"I won't be." said Rose.

They turned to leave, but Rose stopped them.

"Why did you tell him?" she asked.

"Sorry Rose," said Hugo. "But it was for your own good."

They left, and Lily gave Rose a hug.

"I'm sorry, Rose." she said softly.

Rose turned around, and she heard her cousin walk out. She felt truly alone.

**Author's****Note****: So there's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! And I'll update soon! **

**-Icetail..**

_Expert for chapter 16..._

"Rose Weasley," came the soft, dangerous voice of her father from the doorway. "What is that _boy_ doing in my house?"

Rose felt the blood drain out of her face.


	16. An Unexpected Visitor

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Sixteen:

An Unexpected Visitor

Rose didn't know what to do. She had written to Anna, and her friend had replied. But Rose knew that her father had put a charm on the owls, so that they wouldn't be able to send any messages to the Malfoy house. Her only comfort was her cousin Lily, who would come every day to see her.

One day, when Rose was in her room, her mother came in.

"Hello, Rose." she said. Rose knew for a fact that her mother was furious at her father, for telling Rose that she wasn't allowed to write to Scorpius anymore.

"Hi mum." said Rose.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." said Rose.

"Rose, I'm- sorry." said her mother, and she turned and left the room. Rose felt awful, but she felt that her mother should stop her father from not letting her write to Scorpius.

Rose sighed, her cousins were coming over in a few hours, so Rose would be able to talk to everyone. Except for James, Hugo and her father. She had still not said a word to her cousins, because she felt that they shouldn't have told her father. And she hadn't talked to her father for not letting her write to Scorpius

Rose sat still for a few minutes, and thought about how she could communicate with Scorpius. _He's probably really worried! _thought Rose. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _Lily is here! _thought Rose excitedly.

But to her surprise, she heard the door slam, and footsteps coming up to her room.

"Rose Weasley," came the soft, dangerous voice of her father from the doorway. "What is that _boy_ doing in my house?"

Rose felt the blood drain out of her face.

"W-what boy?" she asked, feeling very frightened.

"That _Malfoy _boy." spat Ron.

"Ronald!" came the sudden voice of her mother. Ron turned around, and saw his wife running up.

"Why didn't you let him in?" demanded Hermione.

"Because he shouldn't be here." said Ron, turning red.

"He came to see Rose." said Hermione.

"I'm aware of it."

"Rose, come down stairs, Ron you stay up here." said Hermione, turning to leave.

Rose hurried after her mother. They found Scorpius in the sitting room, looking around the room.

"Scorpius!" said Rose, running over to him and hugging him.

"I'll leave you two to talk alone." said Hermione, pulling her husband out of the doorway, where he was narrowing his eyes at the sight of Rose and Scorpius hugging.

"Rose! Why haven't you answered my letters?" demanded Scorpius. "I've been so worried!"

"I wish I could have," said Rose. "Oh Scorpius! I'm sorry! But my dad didn't let me!"

Scorpius looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because-" she stopped, and looked over at the window, where there was a pair of binoculars watching them.

She sighed, and strode over to the window, and closed it, drapes and all.

"I'll tell you," said Rose. "James and Hugo told my father that we were friends, and he got mad, to he forbade me to write any letters to you."

"Oh," said Scorpius. "I thought that you were mad at me, or worse; dead. So I came to see what was wrong."

"How did you find out where I lived?" asked Rose.

"My father works at the ministry, so he knows where everyone lives." said Scorpius.

"He let you come here?" asked Rose incredulously.

"Well, actually, he thinks that I'm at Diagon Alley." said Scorpius.

"Oh." said Rose, she smiled.

"So how has your vacation been?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, it's been, okay. How has yours been?" asked Rose.

"Fine." said Scorpius automatically.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"It hasn't been fine, has it?"

"Well-no." said Scorpius eventually.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Rose.

He shrugged.

"Fine, my parents have lots of conflicts. And last week, my mom got so mad, that she left. And we haven't heard from her yet." said Scorpius.

Rose looked shocked. "Im-I'm sorry Scorpius. That sounds very bad."

"Well, father is almost never home, so he doesn't take his anger out on me." said Scorpius.

"Are you at home all day?" asked Rose.

"No, my grandma is living temporarily at our house, and we have the house elfs... So I'm fine." said Scorpius.

"I really miss you. And I'm sorry I can't talk to you." said Rose.

"What if we can see each other?" said Scorpius softly.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Why don't we meet each other secretly?" whispered Scorpius.

Rose looked doubtful.

"I've got an idea. In a week, were going to Diagon Alley, will you come? Then I can sneak off, and we could meet each other!" said Rose.

"I'll be there. I promise, meet me at the entrance of Knockturn Alley," said Scorpius, smiling. "But I should go, I need to finish doing my Christmas Shopping." said Scorpius, getting up.

"Bye Scorpius." said Rose, opening the door of the house.

He hugged her.

"I'll miss you, Rose." he said.

"I will to." said Rose.

She closed the door.

"Rose?" called her mother after awhile.

"Yes?"

"Did he leave?" asked her mother.

"Yup." said Rose, she hugged her mother.

**Author's****Note****: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ServalSpirit, for making this fic possible. Thanks for reading everyone! And don't forge to **_**review**_**!! I won't be updating until I have at least three reviews for this chapter!**

**-****Icetail**


	17. The Kiss

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Seventeen:

The Kiss

Rose woke up to banging on her door. She hurried over, and opened it. Hugo walked in.

"Hi Rose." said Hugo. Rose had agreed to speak to him and James again. But not her father.

"Hi. Why did you wake me up so early?" asked Rose, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Were going to Diagon Alley! Come on! Get dressed." said Hugo, running out.

Rose sighed. She was supposed to meet Scorpius today, and she was very worried about being caught. Slowly, she put on some clothes, and walked down to the kitchen, where her mother and brother were waiting for her.

"Good-morning Rose!" said Hermione. "Come on, eat some breakfast, and we'll go."

Rose forced herself to eat some toast.

"Okay. You first Hugo." said her mother, giving Hugo a bag of powder. He took some, and threw it into the fire.

"Diagon Alley!" he said clearly, and disappeared.

Next it was Rose's turn, she imitated her brother. There was a swirl, and she found herself in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, which was the pub in Diagon Alley. Hugo waved from a few feet away, and Rose smiled.

Hermione appeared a few minutes later, holding her purse.

"Okay. I'll let you two go off by your-self's a bit, meet me here in two hours, and we'll eat lunch here." said Hermione to Hugo and Rose. They nodded, and took off.

Rose walked up to the pet shop, thinking vaguely of buying Cookie some cat treats.

"Rose!" came an excited voice from behind her.

Rose whipped around, and saw Anna standing there.

"Anna!" cried Rose, running up to hug her friend.

"You look great!" said Anna. She was a bit tanned.

"You to!" said Rose.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry that you can't write to him." said Anna.

"Yeah me to." said Rose. She decided not to tell her friend about going to meet Scorpius later on.

"I came to buy a book that I've wanted for ever!" said Anna.

"I'll come with you, if you want." said Rose. She knew that she didn't have very much time before she would have to go and see Scorpius, but she wanted to be with Anna.

They walked up to the book store, and Anna found her book immediately.

"Rose, I need to go, I have to get back to my parents." said Anna.

"Bye Anna!" said Rose, they hugged, and Anna walked away.

Rose decided to go and wait for Scorpius.

To her delight, Scorpius was already waiting for her.

"Scorpius!" said Rose, running up to him.

"Hey Rose! How are you?" asked Scorpius. They hugged.

"Great! How 'bout you?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine." said Scorpius.

"Did your mum come back?" asked Rose.

Scorpius looked at his feet.

"Not yet, but that's all right." he smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Scorpius!" said Rose.

"Where are we going? If my family finds me, I'm dead." said Rose.

"Good point. I thought that we could go to muggle london..." said Scorpius.

"I've never been there! Have you?" asked Rose.

"Well, yes. My mum liked muggles, so we went often." said Scorpius.

They walked up to the Leaky cauldron.

"After you." he said, opening the door to muggle London.

She smiled, and walked in.

Muggle London was so different!

"Cool!" exclaimed Rose.

Scorpius took her to a park, and they sat down together on a bench.

"So what are you planning on doing for Christmas?" asked Scorpius.

"My family always has this _huge _get-together, and we have a party, and exchange gifts." said Rose.

"Cool, my family just gives gifts out, and then we have a big dinner together. Yours sounds more interesting." said Scorpius."I wish you could come to mine!" said Rose.

"That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Scorpius looked thoughtful for a moment.

There was silence for a few moments. Scorpius looked at her, and he kissed her. It took her a few moments to figure out what he had just done.

Rose stood up abruptly.

"I- have to go." she said, and she ran to the door of the Leaky cauldron.

Anna had been right. After all this time. Scorpius really had liked her. After all this time, she had been so oblivious to his true feelings. She didn't even look back to see if he was following.

"Rose! Wait!" yelled Scorpius.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." said Rose to herself, but she stopped anyway.

He caught up.

"Please forgive me." said Scorpius.

She continued to walk, and reached Madame Malkins. He didn't follow her in. Hermione was in it, trying on new robes.

"Rose! I didn't expect to see you!" she said, hurrying over.

"Hi mum, are we leaving soon?" asked Rose, she had tears running down her face.

"Not yet, but weren't we going to eat lunch here?" asked her mother.

"I want to go home. I'm not feeling well." said Rose, and she meant it. She felt _horrible._

Hermione looked concerned, but she looked in her bag, and brought out a handful of floo-powder. "Here, go home, and lie down. We'll be there soon."

Rose took it gratefully, and looked out the door. Scorpius wasn't there anymore. So she walked over to the fire place of the bar, and went home. It would never be the same for her and Scorpius. They would never be able to be friends again.

**Author's****Note**** Hi everyone! Hope you liked this new chapter, and sorry for the wait! Aw, their first kiss! I won't be updating until I have more than six reviews for this chapter. So review! Thanks to ServalSpirit!**

**-****Icetail**


	18. Anna Returns

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Eighteen:

Anna Returns

Rose arrived at her home, and ran into her bedroom. She felt very strange. Even though she was disappointed that her friendship with Scorpius was over, it was as if she was _glad _that Scorpius had kissed her. _What's wrong with me? _thought Rose to herself. _Do I __like____Scorpius? __**No, **_she answered herself. But after thinking for awhile, she came to the conclusion that she was going to write to Anna, and tell her to come over. So she got out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Anna,_

_How are you? I miss you so much! Why don't you come over to my house today? Write to me and tell me if it's possible. I need to tell you something important, and it can't wait. _

_From your best friend,_

_Rose_

Rose read through it, and decided to herself that it was long enough. So she went down and got an owl from the shed, and sent it off. Now Rose looked around the kitchen for something to do.

**--**

"Anna!" cried Rose when her friend arrived three hours later.

"Rose! How are you?" they hugged.

"I'm-" she tried to say 'fine', but she couldn't. She wasn't feeling fine at all.

"Anna! Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Hermione from the next room.

"I'd love to!" said Anna.

"Lets go upstairs." said Rose, and she led her to her room.

"So, what was the important thing that you had to tell me?" asked Anna, sitting down on the window seat.

Rose got up, and looked out of the closed door. Then she locked it.

"Okay. Remember how you saw me today in Diagon Alley?" asked Rose.

"Yes..." said Anna slowly.

"Well, I kept a secret from you that day." said Rose, dropping her voice to a whisper.

Anna looked confused.

"Anna, remember how they didn't let me write to Scorpius?" whispered Rose.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, after you left, I saw him again. We went to muggle London."

Anna looked shocked.

"And the worst thing that happened was that-" Rose held her breath. "He kissed me."

Anna clapped a hand over her mouth.

"He didn't."

"He did, and I- I left." said Rose.

Anna looked outraged.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't know what to do!" wailed Rose.

"Oh Rose, it's okay." she hugged Rose, who was now crying.

"But the worst thing, is that I kind of liked kissing him." said Rose.

Anna smiled knowingly.

"I told you, I knew you liked him!" said Anna.

Rose sniffled.

"What are you going to do?" asked Anna.

She shrugged.

"I want to apologize." said Rose.

"Was he a good kisser?" asked Anna, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Anna!" said Rose, but she couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

"Well? Was he?" she pursued.

"Well, yeah, he was." said Rose.

Anna giggled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"At least were going back to school soon." said Rose, trying to change the subject.

Anna nodded. "I can't wait to see what happens on the train!"

Rose looked out of the window. It was getting dark.

"I've got the best idea ever!" said Anna suddenly.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "I'm afraid to ask."

Anna turned away in mock anger.

"I was kidding, what's your idea?" asked Rose. Anna turned around immediately, smiling brightly.

"Lets go to the lake next to your house, to get your mind off of Scorpius!"

"Okay. Good idea." said Rose.

They walked over to the lake, and took off their shoes. Then, Rose and Anna waded in.

"Look! Rose! I just saw a fish!" said Anna, pointing to a sliver fish swimming around.

"Cool! I saw it to." said Rose.

They were silent for awhile.

"Anna, I want to apologize to Scorpius on the train."

Anna looked thoughtful.

"Good idea."

**Author's****Note****: Hi everyone! How did you like this chapter? The next chapter will be the train ride back to school. I'll update soon! Special thanks to ServalSpirit!**

**-****Icetail**


	19. The Train Ride

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Nineteen:

The Train Ride

The day that Rose was supposed to go back to school came to fast for Rose's liking. She knew that she would have to apologize to Scorpius, but she _hated_ apologizing. She was sitting on her bed, thinking of how she was going to approach Scorpius.

"Rose!" came Hermione's voice from downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Is your trunk packed?"

Rose gasped. She had forgotten all about packing.

"It's almost ready!" she lied.

Rose ran into her bedroom and stared to jam all her belongings into her trunk. When she finished, she hauled her trunk down the steps, and collapsed on the couch, panting from the effort.

"Are you ready to go?" asked her mother.

Rose nodded.

"Go get your brother then, and tell your father that were leaving, and that if he is planning on coming, to come to the kitchen." Rose had decided a week ago that she would forgive her father of what he had done.

She walked to the bottom of the steps.

"OY! HUGO! WERE LEAVING, GET DOWN HERE!" she bellowed.

There was a bang, and Hugo came toppling down the steps.

Rose smiled innocently.

"There was no reason to yell." he muttered.

Next, Rose went to her father's study, and saw he was writing a letter. He looked up from his work when she came in.

"Hello Rose."

"Hullo dad."

Silence.

"Mom said that were leaving, and that if you want to come, come to the kitchen."

"Tell your mother that I will not be going, because I have lots to do." he returned to his work.

Rose nodded, and turned to leave.

"Oh and Rose," said her father. "Next time, try to choose your friends more carefully.

Rose left the room. He had meant Scorpius. She was sure of it.

"Come on, Rose, it's time to go. Is your father coming?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Rose. "He said he had work to do."

**--**

Once Rose had gotten on the the train, she looked around for any sign of Scorpius. He wasn't outside, or in the hallways.

_Where could he be? _thought Rose.

"Rose!" called someone from behind.

Rose whipped around, and saw Anna struggling up towards her.

"Hi Anna!"

"Come on, lets find a compartment." said Anna, and she pulled Rose up to the part of the train that was less packed.

"Heres a compartment." said Rose, and when she opened the door, to her delight, it was empty. She shoved her trunk in, but just when it was almost through the door, it hit a passing person.

"I'm so sorry!" said Rose, turning around to see who she had hit.

It was Scorpius. He stared at her, and without saying anything, walked away as fast as he could.

"No!" she said. "Scorpius wait."

Anna had been watching, and gave Rose a look that looked that seemed to say 'it's your own fault he's mad.' Rose walked into the compartment with tears in her eyes.

"Rose, maybe you should wait to try and talk to him, I mean he looked really upset." said Anna while the train started to move.

Rose nodded, and tried to blink back the tears that were about to break free.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the lady with the food cart.

"I'll have a pumpkin pasty please." said Rose.

"I'll have a two cauldron cakes." said Anna.

The witch gave them their purchase, and walked off to the next compartment.

They ate in silence.

"Rose, maybe this would be a good time to find Scorpius." said Anna.

Rose nodded, and walked out of the compartment with a small 'bye'.

"Rose! Rose!" said someone.

It was James.

"Oh hi James, have you seen Scorpius?" Rose let slip.

James frowned.

"_Scorpius?_ As in Scorpius _Malfoy? _ I thought uncle Ron told you you weren't supposed to be his friend." said James.

"Were not friends." said Rose quickly. "I don't where I got that name from, I meant Sara."

"Oh. Well bye then." said James, unconvinced.

Rose walked up the hallway, looking in the window of every compartment, trying to find Scorpius.

Finally, at the other end of the train, she came to a compartment that had the curtains closed. Mustering up all her courage, she slid open the compartment. In it, to her delight, was Scorpius. He was quite alone.

"Scorpius?"

He didn't even look up, just kept staring out of the window.

She tried again. "Scorpius?"

No answer.

"Scorpius, remember what happened in muggle London?"

No answer.

Rose looked at her feet, she felt like she was talking to a brick wall.

"I'm sorry." she finally said.

Scorpius looked at her. His eyes were full of hatred, mixed with embarrassment.

Rose shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Do you accept my apology?" she asked hopefully.

She waited for a few minutes, and since he didn't seem like he was going to answer, she turned around to leave.

"No," she heard him say before she left. "I don't."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran back to her compartment.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait... I will be updating when I get at least 10 new reviews for this chapter! Special thanks to ServalSpirit!**

**-Icetail**


	20. Password

Rose Weasley's Forbidden Love

Chapter Twenty:

Password

"Rose, you have to eat." said Anna quietly during breakfast. They had arrived at Hogwarts, and Rose was still depressed.

"I'm not hungry." she said hoarsely from lack of food.

Anna sighed. She knew that no one would be able to force Rose to eat, and that she would eat only when she felt like it.

"Come on, just eat this muffin." said Anna, thrusting a blueberry muffin onto her friend's plate. Rose stared down at it, and blinked away tears.

"I need to talk to Scorpius." said Rose.

"Yes, but first eat a little bit, Rose." she motioned to the muffin.

Rose picked up the muffin, and raised it to her mouth. She took a bite, and with some effort, swallowed.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" asked Anna when Rose had finished.

Rose looked over to the Slytherin table, and saw that Scorpius was talking to a few people, his eyes were sad looking.

"I'm going to go to the dormitory for a few minutes." said Rose.

Anna nodded, and went back to her breakfast.

Rose got up slowly, and walked out of the great hall, and up to her dormitory to get her coat, her gloves, and her scarf, so that she could go out to the grounds.

Outside, the grounds were deserted. Rose shivered, it was so cold, perfect for having snowball fights.

_Ugh, I'm so stupid, _thought Rose to herself, as she kicked a piece of ice.

"Rose?" called a voice.

She turned around, to see her cousin, Albus, hurrying up to her.

"Oh hi Al." she said hollowly.

"I was hoping to catch you alone, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You know what." said Albus.

"Well no, I don't." said Rose.

"You seem depressed." said Albus.

"Oh," said Rose.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"I- I can't tell you, Albus." _because you'd go tell dad, _Rose thought bitterly.

"Rose, what is _up _with you? When we first came here, you and I were the _best _of friends, and now, you won't even talk to me anymore. Your closer to Anna than you are to me." Albus said.

"Albus, please don't think that, I'm just really confused right now, and no one knows why. Not even myself." said Rose.

"I know why you can't tell me. Your afraid that I'll go tell your dad." said Albus.

"No," lied Rose.

"Well see you later then." he said rudely.

Rose watched him go, and then an idea struck her. She ran into the castle, and started to look franticly everywhere she could for Scorpius.

When she finally checked the last place that Scorpius would be, she let out a scream of frustration. It was empty. _He has to be in the Slytherin common room, _she thought to herself.

"Rose?" called a voice from behind her. Rose whipped around, and her long hair hit her eyes.

"Ow!" she yelled, frustration made the pain worse than it really was.

"Rose?" it was Anna.

"Hi." said Rose, and started to walk away.

"What's wrong?" asked Anna.

"I can't find Scorpius," she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

Anna frowned from behind her.

"I saw him just a few minutes ago..." said Anna.

"Where?" demanded Rose.

"Down by the kitchens," said Anna.

"Thank you so much!" Rose hugged Anna, and took off running, leaving her confused looking friend to stare at her running down the steps to the kitchens.

Rose peeked around the corner of the hallway, and saw a tall, blond girl in Slytherin robes, striding towards her.

"Hi Elizabeth." said Rose sweetly.

The girl looked affronted. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you you know where Scorpius Malfoy is..." said Rose vaguely, not wanting to give herself away.

"And why should I tell you?" asked the girl rudely.

Rose frowned, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well, I just want to find him to tell him something." said Rose casually.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Elli!" shrieked someone from behind, causing Rose to jump in shock.

"Hi Kay!" said Elizabeth.

"Well see you later." said Elizabeth to Rose with a glare. She and her friends skipped off around the corner.

Rose stuck out her tongue at their retreating backs. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She followed them quietly. They walked for a few minutes, talking in low voices to each other. Rose walked faster, so that she could catch up with them to hear what they were saying.

Suddenly, Rose tripped, and almost fell over. The two girls looked at each other in question, and Rose hid behind a statue, so that she wouldn't be seen.

"Password?" asked someone.

"Dragon Pox."

Rose was shocked. She peered out from behind her statue, and saw the two girls going into a hole in the wall.

She gasped. _I know how to get into the Slytherrin common room, _thought Rose.

**Author's Note****: Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been on vacation, but I will the new chapters up soon. Please review!!**

**-****Icetail**


	21. So are we talking again?

Rose ran into her dormitory and jumped onto the bed where Anna was sitting with a book.

"Anna!" Rose squealed. "Guess _what_!"

Anna looked up at her best friend, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You'll never guess!"

"Then tell me!" Anna cocked her head to one side.

Rose bent her head down to her friends ear. "I found the entrance of the Slytherrin common room." she whispered.

Anna looked puzzled. "You just found it? I thought everyone knew where it was!"

The smile slid from Rose's face. "No way."

"No way what?"

"You knew the whole time and you didn't tell me!" Rose jumped off the bed.

"Of course I knew! I mean, _everyone_ knows that!"

"Well obviously I'm not part of that 'everyone'. I just found it..." Rose sat down beside her friend.

"Cheer up," said Anna. "At least you learned something today." she joked.

"I bet I know something that you don't!" Rose said triumphantly.

"No way!" Anna said. "Like where the great hall is?"

Rose turned bright red.

"I'm kidding Rose!" Anna hugged her friend. "And to make up to it, I'll do you a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" asked Rose cautiously.

"Anything,"

"_Anything?_" Rose raised her eyebrow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Rose... This doesn't feel right." Anna whispered to her friend.

"Shh!! Someone will hear us!" Rose put her finger to her lips to silence her friend.

Anna stifled a yawn. "I'm tired. Why did you have to drag me here at this time of the night? Why couldn't we just wait till morning?" Anna complained.

"Because we can't just walk into the Slytherrin common room while it's full!" Rose protested.

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't work!" she beckoned for her Anna to follow her.

They kept walking for a few seconds until Rose stopped suddenly. Anna, who had been looking the other way, bumped into her, and they both toppled to the ground. Rose turned slowly around to look at her. Anna smiled innocently.

"Were here." Rose announced.

Anna walked around her friend, and inspected the wall that Rose was standing in front of. She burst into laughter.

"What?" Rose asked.

"No-it's-funny-how-empty-!" she chocked out between laughter.

"Ha ha. Now can you please shut up? I'm trying to open it." She turned back to the wall. "Dragon Pox." she said clearly.

Anna held her breath. Nothing happened. She turned to stare at Rose.

"Dragon Pox." said Rose again. Nothing. "_DRAGON POX!"_

"Rose, Rose, Rose." said Anna. "Have you tied saying it nicely?" she inquired.

Rose made an angry hand gesture. "What for? It's just a wall!"

"Walls have feelings too, Rose." said Anna seriously. She turned to the wall. "Dragon Pox!" she said with a smile.

"See? Nothing's happen-" Rose broke off, and gaped at the wall. It was beginning to open up really wide.

"See? I was right." Anna walked in. Rose scowled, and followed.

They both looked around, and Anna gasped. "It's _huge!" _she exclaimed.

Rose walked up to the stairwell. "Where do you think the boys dormitory is?" she wondered.

Anna shook her head. "Rose, you can't just walk up to the boys dormitory in the middle of the night!"

"Why not?"

"Think for once Rose!" Anna said exasperatedly. "Has it ever occurred to you that the boys might not be dressed?"

Rose scratched her head. "Why wouldn't they be dressed? Don't they wear pajamas...?"

"How should I know! But just to be on the safe side, lets not go up." she saw Rose's face fall. "You'll be able to talk to him later," she added.

"How do you know?"

"Tomorrow is potions. Scorpius wouldn't miss Potions! It's his favorite class."

"Good point." Rose agreed.

They both walked out of the common room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose looked excitedly around the room. Potions. Scorpius was in this class. She decided that after class, she would corner him and talk to him. She had came to class early on purpose, so that she could sit next to the door. A few minutes later, people started to arrive. In her head, she said each name of the person in her head.

Potions seemed to drag on and on, but _finally _after what seemed to be _years _later for Rose, class was dismissed. Quickly, she walked out of the door and waited for him to walk out. AS soon as she saw him getting close to the door, she grabbed him and pulled him down the corridor.

"_What the bloody hell are you doing?" _exclaimed Scorpius as they got out of earshot of some students that were watching curiously.

"I need to talk to you," she began.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"_NO! _You shouldn't be apologizing! _I'm _the one who should apologize! You didn't do _anything!" _Rose said loudly.

"And what do you think you did?" he asked coldly.

"Remember when you kissed me in the holidays?"

"How can I forget the stupidest thing I've ever done?" muttered Scorpius.

"Yeah, well I came to apologize for it. When you kissed me, I was just surprised, and so I reacted badly. But really, I _wanted _you to kiss me. I don't know what got into me, but I was acting like a complete _moron," _ranted Rose. It was the one time she could talk to him, so she was taking advantage of it.

Scorpius looked at her for a long moment. Then said, "Well, I have class now, so i guess I'll see you-"

"You don't have class. It's lunch time now." said Rose.

Scorpius scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have to go anyway."

Rose nodded. "So were on speaking terms now?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess."

**Author's Note. Wow, it's been a REALLY LONG TIME since I've written a new chapter!!! I'm really sorry! You probably forgot about this fic lol. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon.**

**-Icetail**


End file.
